War and Peace
by Jovianokami
Summary: AU fic. War between two galaxies has lasted for eons. Making it near impossible for peace to coexist between them. Yet a chance meeting between a young Prime and two young Commanders. Could very well change the course of history and uncover a conspiracy that began long before they came into existence. Pairing (OptimusxElitaOnexDion)
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_Aquarius Cluster_

_Sadalsuud System_

_Planet: Aqua _

_Location: Northern Hemisphere _

_Colony Name: Bunda_

The planet atmosphere was dark and cold with winds coming in with the clouds gathering around and over a settlement of buildings, warehouses, towers, and homes now darkling the sky over head in minutes. Once gentle winds were now blowing harshly causing many of its residents to seek out shelter now. Naturally the buildings themselves were tall and massive reaching towards the heavens yet separated enough to allow the citizens of the colony to pass around the settlements and head towards their homes. Only just five miles west-east of the settlement was a large structure with three grand towers, one as a communication tower the others being two defense tower with two massive guns pointed to the sky.

The third one was still under construction only half way build leaving the colony with only one defense tower. The work on the third tower would still be underway but with the heavy winds and the darkling sky had the workers halted in their work leaving and putting their tools of the trade away till there was nobody left on the tower. The first tower which as the communication tower still had it workers inside checking the channels and networks within the colony itself and with the outer space systems that would kept it contact with the home world that was many light yards away from them.

In one communication room a small group in charge of monitoring the channels and network coming and going from the colony to the outer space systems satellites was working their normal shift unaware of the storm brewing just outside the tower now. A loud ping ring out the room as the door to the elevator open allowing a deep gray, blue and red armor wearing being to walk into the room holding some date pads under it left arm now. Walking calmly over to station on the left side till it was in between two others armor beings with different colors types. Lean over the two of them, checking over the monetary system.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Steelgaze." replied a black, yellow stripe mech who tilt his head just slightly to look up at the mech between him and Static.

"Just making sure, Blackbird. I don't want this storm cutting off our communications with the home world just yet. This colony is still getting on its feet." Steelgaze said moving away from the two mensahs now.

"Ah, no worries, boss. Nothing going to happen in the next few minutes that make a difference to us." said Static a purple, blue-white and yellow young mech who was relaxing even with his boss looming over him.

"Steelgaze! I got something weird going on over here!" spoke up Chamber a young femme with a white and black paint armor who had turned in her seat to look over at older mech now. Causing Blackbird to reach over to Static now giving him a quick smack to the head now.

Without word, Steelgaze walk over to the station Chamber was at who moved from her seat allowing the deep gray, blue and red mech to sit down a moment before bring up the channel Chamber had just been listening to just moment ago. His brows frown together as his yellow colored eyes narrow as his listen in on the channel trying to make sense of what he was hearing.

"What in the void is this?" Steelgaze asked turning his helm to look at Chamber now.

"I don't know. I check the frequency at least three times already as well as the quantum entanglement systems and everything checks out." Chamber said letting her hands move over the keyboard now bringing up the systems on vid now.

"Something has to be wrong. All I'm hearing is chips, clicks, and beeps." Steelgaze said bring his own hands up and begin to type on the keyboard now checking the systems himself just in case the young femme had over look something now.

Just as he was searching through the systems, a loud screeching sounded through the room causing all four of the group to bring their servos up to their audio ears in an attempt to block out the sound. The screens before them change from the usual transmission charts channels into screens of nothing but static for at least a couple of minutes only to go blank some seconds later.

"By the void! What was that?!" Blackbird asked as he used his seat to steady himself. The sound having causing his audio ears still ringing.

"You got me. Never heard anything like that before!" Static said from the ground having fall off his chair earlier. And was now attempting to stand up but his legs were shaking and his stomach was filled with a nauseating feel.

"If you two femmes are done, gossiping there. I want you to check the lower systems and see if our communications are still working. Especially our outer transmissions!" Steelgaze said sharply getting the two other mech to jump into action, "Chamber, did you attempt contact with whatever was making the strange noises?"

"Ah, yes. I thought it might be that shipment shuttle we been waiting for since it was supposed to arrive by now. But…when I contacted, all got was this. I attempted to have them clear the channel and speak more clearly but I got nothing. Just the same over and over chips, beeps, and thrills." Chamber said quickly wondering just what Steelgaze was thinking.

"Steelgaze! We got a problem, our communications have been severed! We can't make contact with in the colony or outside the planet atmosphere!" Static shouted as his hands moved over the keyboard rapidly.

"That not the only thing, I manage to bring up the scans earlier before that strange screech. And…it detected a large ship vessel coming down right over the main colony area!" Blackbird said troubled.

"Is it one of our own?" Steelgaze asked turn his seat around completely to look at the black and yellow strip mech but knew whatever Blackbird was about wasn't going to be good. He could hear the fear in Blackbird voice and wonder if Static and Chamber had heard it too.

"No…sir, our systems identify it as unknown. It…it not one of our own but as near as I can tell it's as large as one of our warships." Blackbird said his green colored eyes looking down at the screen before him as his hands paused over the keyboard now.

"Maybe…maybe it a new type of ship! You know, the Council Senate, they are always coming up with new warships. Like they say, it kept our kind safe from the unknown, right?" Static said breaking the uneasy silence that had fall over them.

"Then what about that screeching just now? I don't think…wait! Steelgaze, were are you going?!" Chamber asked her lavender color eyes catching sight of her boss getting out of her seat now.

"I'm going to check things out. If this is one of the Council Senate warship, then they have some explaining to do about what the void they just did. But something in my etincelle it's…it tells me differently." Steelgaze said walking over to the elevator now pressing the down button.

"Pirates? Maybe even slave traders?" Blackbird asked watching as Steelgaze walk into the elevator now.

"By the spirits, let us hope so." Steelgaze said as the elevator doors close covering him in completely darkness now.

_55,000 Billion years later_

"Ariel!" yelled a young garcon who was racing across a large green field it tall grass waving back and forth as the wind of the planet below towards a young fille who just look up glancing over her shoulder to see who was yelling her name moving her hand now hiding a clear gem from sight as the figure approach.

"Dion! What are you doing here?" Ariel asked watching as a young blue, yellow and white garcon began to slow down only coming to a complete stop once he was by her side.

"I…came to…see you….argh….give me….a….moment…." Dion said breathing heavily as he had been running from the main colony all the way out here to meadow now. His breath heavy as he struggle to take in air now his eyes looking pass the meadow to the were a line of trees just some inches away now.

Ariel give him a smile as Dion was bending over with his hands on his knees trying to calm his heavy breathing. Getting up, the young fille came over to her childhood friend side giving him a pat on the back now. Once his breathing was back to normal, Dion stood tall and straight before turning his helm to Ariel giving her a goofy smile now.

"You come to see me off, right?" Ariel asked as she moved her arms behind her back now.

"Yup! It's not every day, one gets to visit our homeworld!" Dion said happily as the young fille would be heading back toward the homeworld with her aunt and uncle.

"It not the homeworld, Dion. It a colony world that is at least a good eight star clusters away from Terratron." said Ariel rolling her eyes at Dion silliness.

"Still close enough for me! Compared to us who are at least fifteen star clusters away, it might as well be the homeworld." Dion said cheerfully as he reach into his pocket sub-space now.

"Hmm? What do you have there?" Ariel asked watching him for a few minutes as curiosity shine in her eyes now.

"Ah, close your eyes first." Dion said pausing a moment when Ariel moved closer to him.

Ariel eyed him for a couple of minutes before closing her eyes giving him the chance to bring out whatever it was he had brought with him. Seeing her eyes closed now, the young blue, yellow and white garcon went back to what he was doing earlier. His bright blue eyes would shoot back over to the pink and light red fille who eyes remind closed. His smile grew as he was finally was able to bring out the gift he had been working on the pass week just for her.

Carefully, he took the thin string between his hands as he walk even closer to Ariel now standing right on the tip of his feet as he brought up the string right over her helm then slowly bringing it down letting the necklace rest comfortably around her neck now. With a silver gold color clay pendant laying just right over the area of her etincelle now. Nodding in satisfaction, Dion took a few steps back as he brought his arms up and over his chest now.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" Dion said having a pleased smile on his face now.

Ariel slowly open her eyes now as she rose her right hand letting it touch the clay pendant for a moment then taking hold of it bringing it up eye level now. Her light blue eyes took the time to take in the details of the pendant seeing the holy symbols of their god and goddess now. He even hand made the scythe and the hail double-edge sword lay over one other as right in blades themselves were the sun and moon combined together was carved into the scythe and onto the sword. Eyes widen by this, Ariel look up to see that Dion had turn to look away now but his checks were flush into a light pink color now.

"I made it just for you. You know…to protect you against evil and stuff but more importantly against the synthetics." Dion said trying to keep calm and look cool as his fille friend watch him.

Ariel look back at the pendant now understanding Dion concern and fear and why he had given her this. The synthetics, a race of robotic machines had appeared 55,000 billion years ago attacking the colony Bunda; killing all citizens and what military crew that was station there before disappearing only to reappear again.

This time in the Capricorns sector and once again repeating the actions of Bunda all over again. Naturally, after the first two attack the Council Senate and the Praetors sent orders to the military to send out at least three dreadnoughts, five stealth cruiser ships along with ten bombers ships to the Capricorns Cluster hoping this time they would be able to defend the colonies in this star systems only to half succeed in the process.

The Legion military, their military, only manage to kept it hold on the smaller star clusters for at least for five days at the loss of three colonies before having to retreat from the cluster. Soon word spread about a new race that for some reason or other seemed determined to conquer and annihilate them. Or at least that was the word spread around from the soldiers who had manage to come back home. From then on, it seemed that Terratron was now in a constant war against the synthetics and their home world Cybertron.

Even now, generations later, they were still fighting never waving nor gaining war against one other yet both sides were still willing to keep throwing their soldiers' lives into the line of fire till one side won. Closing her hand around the pendant, Ariel turn around till she finally be able to face him. Without a word, she jump onto him wrapping her small arms around his slightly larger body now. Making Dion become still for a couple of moment feeling his face burn with happiness at the hug and embarrassment at having been caught off guard at it.

"Thank you, Dion! I'll kept it on till I come back home, okay?" Ariel said turning her head up to look at him now.

"You're welcome, Ariel. Now…agh…we should head back, you supposed to be leaving today right? Don't want to make your aunt and uncle wait too long now do you?" Dion said pointing out how late it was getting.

"Ah, you're right. We should head back to the settlement." Ariel said letting go of her garconfriend turning now to face the way Dion had come from just minutes ago.

The two of them quickly moved throw out the meadow now following a slightly worn out path back to main colony now were their parents were no doubt waiting for them. It took them just a few minutes then to reach the space port and docking area as it was right straight down from the main colony road.

Once there, Ariel and Dion spotted at eight adults standing around on the main dock waiting area. With a shout from Dion, all eight adult turn their heads to see who had made the shout seeing it was Dion who was waving enthusiastically at them. Coming down to a mid-stride, Ariel and Dion walk over to their Apa and Anya now looking up at them with carefree and content looks on their faces.

A mech with golden yellow highlights painted on the edges of his armor held other colors of white, blue, and dark green painted armor while on his helm was rounded in the back allowing point gold chevron to stand out now with rectangular fins at the side. Shoulder pads sticking out but give him more than enough room to move his arms about now. His green eyes look down at his daughter now giving her a small smile as he brought up his hand letting his fingers trace down her helm.

"Where have you been, Ariel? You almost miss you're flight." asked Stonewall his green eyes looking over to Dion for a moment.

"Oh, I just getting my gift ready that all." Ariel said looking up at her Apa now.

"Gift? For who?" asked her Anya, a femme with pink, red and purple color armor with small wings panels on her back. With sharp pointed planes on her helm with a feminie body with slender hips with back three shape planes with long slim legs. Her refine arms moving as her hands place themselves on her daughter shoulders as her sapphire blue eyes look down at her daughter now.

"It for Dion." Ariel said quickly turning her own sapphire blue eyes down to the ground now as the adults around them look at her now along with Dion who own blue eyes seemed to widen at the news.

"Will then, why don't you give Dion, his gift?" said Dion Anya, a yellow and bright green-yellow color fille. Her helm was a bit strange as it was circler at the bottom with a point end on the top. The rest of her was quite plain with no sharp, or angular, or pointed end. Just a simple smooth and flat armor that showed curved hips and full chest.

"Hmm…they are a little too young for this aren't they?" asked Dion Apa, an mech who armor was an light blue and white color. His chest armor was large and bulky with plates hanging from the front and back of the chest down that protected his lower body and legs. Thick thigh guards which were around the waist and covering his tights.

"Bluestorm, let them be. If anything, I find this quit cute." said his life mate who had given him a pointed glare now.

"Yes, yes, Sunlight. I know it cute and all but…" Bluestorm stared to say, but Ariel Anya, Dwarfstar look over at him giving an all too polite smile to him. He felt a chill run down his spine at the smile making his red eyes look away from a moment. But the sound of someone chuckling had him looking back.

"What so funny, Stonewall?!" growled Bluestorm causing Stonewall to stop chuckling at him.

"Ah, nothing, nothing. Now Ariel, weren't you about to give Dion his gift now?' said Stonewall giving his daughter the chance to act now.

"Yes!" Ariel said reaching into her sub-space now pulling out a small box. She held on to it a moment, shifting her feet a little at the feel of eyes on her. Taking in a deep breath, she quickly handed her gift into Dion chest.

"Here…I…wanted to give this to you for a while but…." Ariel started to say but found herself loss for words now.

"Thanks, Ariel." Dion said taking the gift now from her small delicate hands looking down at the small box.

The small box was wrap in light purple wrapping paper with deep blue ribbon. Carefully he lifted the box lid too seen that inside the box was same pendant he had made for Ariel just earlier before but rather it be made out of clay. It was made out of glass that had been hollowed out from the inside allowing Ariel to place in to handcraft holy symbols into the glass pendant now.

"_Attention, passengers. Flight A349 is now boarding, will all passengers be make their way to Gate C." _

"That our flight, Ariel." said her aunt after the announcement had been made with her own life mate nodding.

"Ariel, I want you be a good fille while you stay with you aunt and uncle now, okay? Listen to them." said Dwarfstar said kneeing down so that she could speak eye to eye with her daughter now.

"But tried to have some fun, okay? Komon is renowned for its beautiful ocean blue waters and beach fronts." said Stonewall giving his daughter a patted on the helm.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ariel will have some fun besides doing her caste training." said her uncle just as another announcement was made.

"I will! I be sure to send you guy's lots of pictures and vids too!" Ariel said cheerfully then turn her attention back on to Dion smiling a bit brighter now at seeing her longtime friend wearing her pendant now.

"Dion, I'll be sure to contact you once we get to Komon." Ariel said giving him one last hug making the blue, yellow and white mech who in equal feeling return the hug.

"Seriously, I think we need to talk about this." said Bluestorm only to become silent when both Dwarfstar and Sunlight look over at him.

Stonewall lean over to his friend side after their mates had turn way, "It's no use, Bluestorm. Both of them have in their heads that Dion and Ariel are going to get together when they are older and then bond with one other."

"Femmes. I'm bonded to one yet I even can't understand half the things that goes through her mind most of the time." Bluestorm said as he lowered head down to shake it.

Stonewall and Dwarfstar along with Bluestorm, Sunlight and Dion watch as Ariel left with her aunt and uncle walking through the Gate as they boarded the shuttle that would take them to the colony Komon. All five of them stayed there at same spot till the three before them had disappeared from their sight. It was only when he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder causing him to look up.

"Let go, Dion. It's getting late now and you have classes in the morning." said Sunlight giving her son a gentle smile.

"Okay, Anya." Dion said taking hold of his Anya hand now along with his Apa's.

The small family made their way home with Stonewall and Dwarfstar walking alongside them as the other family live in the same neighborhood as them. They headed down the main road turning left on the third street going at least a block till they come to their housing unit now. Bidding goodbye to their friends, Bluestorm enter the passkey into the door lock allowing the door to their home open.

Once inside, Sunlight order her son to the washroom for his shower as she and Bluestorm heading into the living area. As she and Bluestorm began to make themselves comfortable. Dion was in the washroom removing his armor and placing it in the steam rack for it to clean of any dirty or impurities but taking great care not to damage the pendant Ariel had given him.

As that was being done, he turn on the showerhead letting the cold warm up till it was at a more comfortable temperature. When it had reach the temperature he wanted. Dion step under the showerhead letting the warm water cover his body form before he grabbed the wash cloth.

Just a hour later, he was done and stepping out the shower grabbing one of the many larger cloth using it to clear away the water then taking a other one to wrap around himself before walking over to steam rack carefully taking his armor out. Hitting the door pad, he walk out of the washroom turning left as his room was at the end of the hallway.

Inside he quickly place his armor aside on the stand next to the door before discarded the cloth as he walk over to the closet now watching as the door open. He quickly pick out some very light armor to sleep in letting the cloth slip over him and the pendant. A knock on his bedroom, turn his attention to it just to see his Anya come in along with his Apa.

"Ready for bed?" Sunlight asked watching her son nodded eagerly as he rush over to his bed moving the thermal blankets till he was completely settled in. She chuckle at her son, eagerness for what her life mate was about to.

"Now, then…what was the last story I told you about last night?" Blusetorm asked as he took his son small desk chair and sat in it. It was a comical sight, one that Sunlight herself could never grow tired of letting her joy and happiness spill over their bond.

Bluestorm give his mate a smile as her emotions wash over him sending his own happiness and delight to her. Their delight and love towards one other was cut short when their son spoke up now.

"It was about the twelve celestial warriors and their leader, Moonsword!" Dion said happily hoping for the next part of the story now.

It was a ritual for them, Sunlight and Bluestorm would come to their son room during his berth time telling him the tales of mystic warriors, spirits, heroes and heroines of amazing and incredible journeys of self-discovery's till he would fall into a deep slumber. Repeating the cycle since he had been born.

"Ah, right. Now then…I believe I was just getting to the part on how Moonsword and his companions finally came to the Nanashi temple, right?" Bluestorm said watching his son eyes widen in readiness.

"Yes! And how they were about to fight his children!" Dion said excitedly almost bouncing in his berth now.

"Alright, alright. Settle down, we don't want you falling out of bed now, do we?" asked Bluestorm calming his son down before he began to tell one of the many stories of the very first of their kinds journeys.

An hour passed as Bluestorm told the story with Sunlight now pressing against his side as they watch their son began to fall asleep. They stayed at his side till he was in complete slumber, quietly leaving the room then as they walk to their own room then.

As the night pass, an orange light began to filter through a window covering a young garcon form till it reach his eyes. At first the eyes shut tight against the light as it seemed to force he mind to awaken slowly form the once deep slumber he had just been in. But even as the light spilled in the door to his room open suddenly revealing Sunlight rushing into the room now.

"Dion! Wake up!" Sunlight said urgently going over to the stand were her son armor was. Grabbing it, she rush over to her son berth just as he rose himself up.

"Anya?" Dion said sleepily only for her to pull him out the berth. The sudden harsh pull out of berth woke him up completely now allow confusion to take hold on, "Anya, what wrong?!"

"There no time! Put you're armor on now. We have to go!" Sunlight said reach over now to help her son take off the nightwear now.

Once the nightwear was gone replace by his armor, Sunlight took hold of his hand now pulling him away and out of the room into the hallway. There was no paused in her stride as she head now for the front of the house now giving her time no time to speak just yet. Hitting the emergency button on the door pad, she quickly give her son orders to follow before they headed outside.

"Dion, listen to me. No matter what happens, don't let go of my hand. Do you hear me? Stay at my side at all times! Don't speak, don't cry, and do not make a sound of any kind!" Sunlight said just as the door open the once peacefully scenery had now been replace with chaos.

"Were Apa?!" Dion asked moving even closer now to his Anya, his clear blue eyes taking in the buildings on fire, people screaming and running around as sounds of gun fire and explosions roared around them now.

"It alright, Dion. He going to meet us later, sweetie." Sunlight said tightening her hold on her son hand.

Taking in a deep breath, Sunlight and Dion took off from their house and onto the chaotic street now. Rushing by their fellow's colonies and the burning buildings all while trying to ignoring the fighting and warfare around them. They head away from the main colony building to the meadow were he and Ariel had met earlier that day. But his attention was driven away then as scream came over to his left.

His clear blues widening at seeing three mech corner other but as he look over at them. He notice something about them was off, the way they moved and how there was little less gap in between their armor but it only when they began to speak did it click in his cortex mind just what and who they were. _'Cybertronians?!' _thought Dion feeling fear and terror over him for a moment then as the three Cybertronians began to rip and tear apart the mech now.

"Look away!" shouted his mother causing him to look back at her now. Knowing she must have sense his fear and terror through the family imprint bond.

"I'm scared!" Dion said watching as they finally came to the end of the small city. Wondering if his mother was scared as well and if so, she was possible trying to hide the fear and terror from him.

"It okay, we just have to little father to go." Sunlight said feeling her son fear and the terror from watching others die.

She was scared too, not for herself but for her life mate and son. She had heard horror stories from others about what this robotic races would do to the mechs while they simply torture and torment the femmes. A small sense of relief came over her as they came to the edge of the meadow now. Letting go of her son hand for just a second, she transform into her animal bi-mode turning around now, opening her jaw to grasp her son ruff bar now.

She could feel him relax now as she carried him across the field away from the bright orange burning city now. Her own eyes searching the field to see if anyone or certain robotic creatures were following them. Seeing that it was clear, she moved even farther watching the field line watching as tall dark green shrubs began to raise. They grew taller and taller with branches spreading outward. Almost as if they were reaching for the sky itself.

Slowing down, Sunlight gently placed her son down on the ground, releasing her hold on his ruff bar given her the chance to transform back into her bi-mode now. Sunlight paused a moment to look at her son only to see him look back at their once home. She too look back just to see rising fire and black smoke mixing with the gun fire and screams of the victims.

"Do you think Stonewall and Dwarfstar are okay?" Dion asked forlornly almost as he was expecting the worst answer.

"I think they are doing just fine." said a deep voice causing Sunlight to breath out a sigh of relief as Dion let out a gasp of surprise.

Dion smiled perkily at the sight of his father now causing himself to run over to his Apa taking a moment to feel Bluestorm strong arms wrap around him in a secure hug as he was pick up. On Blestorm left side was Dwarfstar while on his right side was Stonewall. Dwarfstar stroll over to Sunlight giving her a hug while whispering to her.

"Thank the heavens Ariel isn't here. Oh, Sunlight I don't know what I would have done if she was here to." Dwarfstar said shaking her helm at the thought.

"Everything you could to keep her safe." Sunlight said as the two of them moved apart now allowing Bluestorm to come over and place his arm around her sending his emotions of _safe and protected_ to her even if she trying to kept a strong face before her friend.

"It's good to see the two of you are safe. For a while there, I thought Bluestorm here was about to go charging back in to find you." Stonewall said taking Dwarfstar arm into his own now.

"So we're safe now? They won't find us here, well they?" Dion asked then looking between his parents then over at Ariel's ones too.

"Yes. We will be okay. We just need to…" Stonewall began to say when the sound of a twig breaking alerted them.

_Five hours earlier, Flight A349 _

The stars outside the shuttle window seemed to shine even more brightly then they did back home. At least that what Ariel thought to herself as she watch the stars as the shuttle flew through space. Beside her was her uncle Starstrike a bright orange and black and red highlights along the edge of the armor who was at the moment reading off his tablet pad now. Across from them was his life mate Cherry Bomb. A subtle red color all over with dark green undertones on her hands, knees, elbows with matching eyes.

"My, my, you're really enjoy this trip aren't you?" Cherry Bomb asked watching her niece.

"I am! This the first time I ever been in outer space or on a shuttle for that matter." said Ariel who was finally moving away from the widow now and back into her seat.

Starstrike taking a moment to look away from the tablet pad to glance over at his sister daughter, "But I'm sure you're even more excited about seeing Komon."

"Yes, Apa said that there is a lot of fun beaches to visit and that there is water sports I can participate just for my age." Ariel said cheerfully to them before turning to look at her uncle, "Nah, Starstrike is it true that you have homes build out in the oceans?"

"It true, it's a very long process but the reward is worth it. Not only that, Cherry Bomb and I even live on one of the oceans." Starstrike said making his niece gasp in wonder.

"Really?" Ariel asked excitedly.

"Yes, and we even fix up a room with a view out to the ocean just for you." Cherry Bomb said watching as the rose red and pink colored fille began to swing her legs back and front in excitement.

"Now, don't get to excited, Ariel. You don't want to end up sleeping through the whole trip now, do we?" Starstrike said calming the youngling down just a bit.

"No," Ariel said who had stop swinging her legs now after what her uncle had said.

"But he does have a good point. Why don't you take a nap? We have a very long trip a head of us." Cherry Bomb said gently watching as Ariel took the time then to yawn.

"No, I want to stay up and watch the stars a bit longer." Ariel said only to once again yawn feeling her eyes lids become heavy as she dip forward only to jerk herself back.

"Ariel, don't push yourself. The stars will still be out there for you to watch. Now get some sleep, okay?" said her aunt now who rose up and began to check the compartment above them for a head rest and thermal blanket.

Just as she had found the head rest and thermal blanket the floor under her suddenly jerk as the shuttle rattled. Cherry Bomb cried out as her feet slipped out from under her, hitting the floor hard causing to cry out in pain for a second. Instantly, Starstrike was by her side helping her up as his red eyes look over her form. Helping her back into her seat as he listen to the voices around them.

As other passengers were talking and looking around asking questions about the strange rattle. The flight attendants were walking around calming and reassuring passengers that everything was fine. Only to be proven wrong as the shuttle once again, rattle and shook causing some of the passengers to cry out. One flight attendant head for the cock pit of the shuttle knocking rapidly to get the pilots attentions. The door open allowing the attendant in just a beep noise sounded through the shuttle.

"What that noise?" asked a passenger near the front of the shuttle.

"Oi! What going on?" asked another passenger who was hold a glass of energon as he spoke to an attendant now.

"Eomma, I'm scared!" said a younger fille who was looking Eomma next to her.

"Don't worry, Sunshine. It nothing to worried about." said her mother who reach over to comfort her daughter.

Before the mother could say more; the flight attendant who had been in the cock pit come running out and down the passageway towards the airlock now. Mumbles and mutter came from the passengers watch the attendant who was working furiously on the lock pad for some reason. Whatever the reason it soon become pointless as the airlock door was blown open. The force of the explosion throwing the attendant right across the passageway and into the wall now, not moving as metal flew through the smoke piercing the attendant body.

All passengers and flight attendants become motionless and quiet as the force of the explosion die down with small flames now dance around the air lock door with sparks coming off the blow wires as smoke wisp around. The smoke darken for a moment as a figure moved through the smog coming out. Causing the passengers and flight attendants to taken deep breaths of fear. The figure itself seemed to taken in time to study the body laying right cross from it.

Minutes pass allowing at least two others to come it side before turning it helm over to were the rest of the passengers were. Among them, Ariel attempted to stand up on her seat trying to see what was going on just to have Starstrike grabbed hold of her forcing back down into the seat now. Her sapphire blue eyes look over towards Cherry Bomb who face was cover in horror. Seeing the expression on her aunt face turn her attention to the others on the shuttle.

They all held the same expression with some mixing with fear and terror. It was mere moments later that she began to realize that something awful was about to happen to them. Unable to say in her seat any longer, Ariel jump off and rush over to the pass way to see just what was about to happen.

"Ariel!" said Starstrike reaching out with a hand to stop her just as the purple robotic begin came into the same pass way.

Ariel came to a complete stop now as she took in the individual before her in more detail. The character was in her perspective was male who was shorter than her father who golden eyes look down at her. His helm was red with air vent on both sides of his helm that seemed small compared to the rest of his massive body. This massive body was at least three times bigger than the company that came with him painted white as the major color with outlining of yellow. His golden optics look down at the moment locking with sapphire ones now.

"Icepick, Quickstrike, round them up. I want this experiment done as soon as possible." said the mech breaking eye contact with her for just a moment to speak with the ones just behind him.

"Yes, sir, Jhiaxus!"

_Scorpio Constellation_

_Shaula System_

_Planet: Cybertron_

Soaring pure metal skyscrapers, brightly lit tower and multistory buildings stretch towards the skies of Cybertron and it two moons, Luna one and Luna two. The bright lights seemed to pierce the darkness yet there was still silhouettes of darkness outlining the building and homes. Yet among Cybertron only four city shine the brightness on this metal planet yet only one was called home to leader of all Cybertronians known as Prime to them and that place was known as the city of Iacon.

Iacon city was the heart of Cybertron itself holding mover then over 3.2 million bots who lived and work in the capital. A city that glowed and felt alive from the energy that bots gave off as they moved about the city. Yet center in of Iacon was the most beautiful, elegant and multistory skyscraper with smaller more mundane accommodates circling around it is home to the line of Primes.

The current Prime of era was named Sentinel Prime who was stride through his home at the moment with his bodyguard Ironhide at his right side with Alpha Trion on his left. Each one hold a date pad as they talk softly to one other over recent attacks from Terraganders on Cybertronians colonies. Neither reports held any good news of any kind for them as nearly all colonies had its citizens and soldiers that had been stationed there were lift barely alive.

"Have Kup increase the patrols around the Orion cluster. Ironhide, any word from Galvatron and his platoon?" Sentinel asked the red colored mech now.

"Only just a couple of klicks ago. They managed to stop a raider group from attacking the Nova colony." Ironhide said coolly relief that Galvatron and his mechs were able to save the colony. Even if said mecha had those around him questioning his sanity from time to time.

"Thanks Primus." Sentinel said, "That is the best news I heard these past deca-cycle alone."

"Hmm…all the colonies the Terraganders have been attacking are just a few galaxies systems away from Cybertron." Alpha Trion said looking over the patterns of attacks, and among the group was in fact even older then Kup and Ironhide.

"By the Allspark! You don't think they are going to try a direct attack, do you?" Ironhide asked disbelievingly causing Sentinel to come to a halt now giving Alpha Trion a moment to look over the data. Yet before the older mecha could answer the question a very much younger voice called out.

"Sire!"

All three mechas look up and straight forward to see a other very much younger mecha running up to them holding a his own date pad. A small smile came to Sentinel face as he watch his son stride to them with both Ironhide and Alpha Trion greeting him warmly now. Handing the date pad to Alpha Trion, the orange and red bent down with his servos stretched out to pick up his son.

His son smiled at him as his royal blue optics look up at him as he was lifted up by his sire now. His optics moved from Sentinel face then over to Alpha Trion taking a moment to study the older mecha face for a moment before bringing up the date pad he held and passing it over to the mustache wearing mecha now.

"Why thank you, Orion. Do you enjoy the story?" asked Alpha Trion watching as the youngling nodded his helm.

"Are there any more stories about Knights of Cybertron?" Orion asked eagerly having enjoy the first story about the Knights of Cybertron so much.

"I believe so. But I'm afraid you will have to wait till I'm able go back to the Archives." Alpha Trion said placing the date pad into his own sub-space now.

"Okay!" Orion said happily before turning to his sire now, "Sire, will you be able to play with me today?"

Orion once smile slowly fade away as he saw stern expression come over his sire face now. Causing his once happiness to fade just a little but still held onto the hope that Sentinel would still find some time to spend with him. Orion knew his sire was busy with the war and trying to kept the mechas of Cybertron safe from their enemy and it would often kept him busy for beems at a time from him and his carrier but he would spend what free time he had with them.

"I'm sorry, Orion. Things are a little chaotic right now and the High Council need me for some time…" Sentinel said feeling an ache fill his spark at the forlorn look on his son face now quickly adding on to his sentence, "But I do believe that Galvatron son is here. Why don't you see if he will play with you?"

At the mention of Galvatron son, Ironhide let out a snort making both Sentinel and Alpha Trion take a second or two to look at the second Elder mecha now. But Orion seemed oblivious to the sudden change of attitude in Ironhide as his thoughts now turn over to the fact that one of his best friends was here in Iacon city. Seeing the forlorn look disappear from his son face, Sentinel place his son down back down onto the floor.

"Ironhide, why don't you take him over to study room? My sparkmate Zeta said he saw the youngling mecha there." Sentinel said letting his golden color optics look over to his longtime companion.

"Of course, Sentinel. Come on, little mech let just see what kind of trouble you and Megatron will be getting into day." Ironhide said reach out to take Orion servo into his own now.

As Ironhide and Orion walk away from the two remaining mechas, Sentinel took in a deep cycle of air letting it filtered through before letting it out in a long deep sigh. Bringing up his servo as his optics cover closed feeling the weight of the war came heavily onto his shoulders now along with the sight of continuing on even into his son adult years now. The weight on one shoulder become even heavier causing Sentinel to open his optics and glance at the servo on his shoulder now.

"Sometime, Alpha Trion I wonder if this war with Terratron is really worth fighting. Seeing all these young mechas come out of the Academy so proud and full of hope only just to be sent straight into the battle field just to have it rip away in a matter of deca-cycles. " Sentinel said despondently

"Fear not, Sentinel. It is only natural as a sire, you will be worried for him. This war only adds to it. But I'm certain that Orion will fine. The young mecha has a particular spark that shines." Alpha Trion said watching Ironhide and Orion disappeared around the corner now.

Sentinel took in a deep cycle of air then let it out bit by bit, "Perhaps you are right, Alpha Trion. Only time will tell…Primus knows, the war could end before he even leaves the Academy."

Alpha Trion could only nod at Sentinel words as the golden and orange mecha motioned him to follow after now. Placing his servos behind his back now thinking over Sentinel words of hope as he walk along. Wishing only that what Sentinel had said earlier could come true but sadly Alpha Trion knew the future for Orion was in fact a blink one.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Many hallways down from Sentinel and Alpha Trion; Ironhide listen Orion dialogue in great detail about the Knights of Cybertron and their journey to Cybertron itself. The red mecha let out a small chuckle at the pure happiness and excitement that came with it but his old slate blue optics could still see the dejection from earlier that showed in Orion royal blue optics. How he wish that Orion and Sentinel could spend more time with one other as a sire and his son should but this galaxy war, demanded so much attention, especially from their Prime. But the duty of the Prime was the protection and safety of his people before anything else even family.

"Ironhide?" Orion spoke out gaining the older mecha full attention.

"Yes?" Ironhide answered tilling his helm down to look at the youngling now.

"When will this war end?" asked Orion with such interest that Ironhide wasn't sure on how to tell him.

"I…don't know, Orion. This war has been going on for quite some time. But how knows? It could end tomorrow." said Ironhide being as truthful as he could be with the young Prime.

"If it does, would that mean my sire could spend more time with me and carrier?" Asked Orion hopefully.

"I'm sure it would, little buddy." Ironhide said bring up a servo now placing it carefully on Orion light blue helm.

At this Orion move his helm upward letting the red mecha see a smile cross his lip components now. Causing him to give a small pad on his helm now with silence coming between them as they near the study room now were Megatron was said to be in. At the doors Ironhide give two sharp knocks knowing that if the young mecha was indeed in there. So would his two guards, Shockwave and Soundwave.

The doors open revealing a much younger mecha then Ironhide himself but much older than Orion standing right in the doorway. The mecha golden optic stared momentarily at the bodyguard of Prime stirring over to his side to see blue and red mechaling now. Without a word to either of them, the purple colored mecha moved aside allowing the two of them to enter the study room.

Ironhide optics glance over to his right side to see another mecha around the same age of Shockwave. Standing there with the vigilance only moving his helm slightly showing off his golden orange visor giving Ironhide a small nod of acknowledgment. Orion give a happy acknowledgment to blue and white colored mecha known as Soundwave as he pass by.

"Megatron." Orion called out as enter the room spotting the gray-silver mechalet sitting at table full of date pads spread out across.

Megatron was at least three stellar cycles older then Orion and taller than the Iacon youngling with long leaky arms and legs with broad shoulders and chassis that had the awkward look for the Kaon and Tarn bread mechalet but Orion knew that his best friend would grew into leaky arms and legs and broad shoulders plus chassis, transforming into that warrior build that his people were famous for. As the red and blue youngling came closer to his best friend, Megatron raised his helm up revealing his bright red optics to royal blue optics one.

"Orion, what brings you here?" Megatron asked as his friend moved to take a seat next to him.

"Sire said you were here." said Orion knowing he need not say anymore to the sliver-gray and ash gray mechalet now.

"Hmm…" Megatron said reaching out for a date pad now having an understanding of what Orion was going through.

His own sire Galvatron, spent more time on the battlefield then he did with his own creation. Living him in the care of his bodyguards, Shockwave and Soundwave who jobs were educate him on battle strategies, the history of Cybertron and so forth. As for his carrier, Cyclonus would care for him at times when he felt it was proper or when Shockwave and Soundwave were busy assisting Galvatron in the next battle strategy in the war against Terratron.

"Here read this." Megatron said now passing the selected data pad over to Orion now.

"What is it?" Orion asked taking hold of the date pad then press the screen to turn it on.

"It about the Terraganders." Megatron said picking up other pad now.

Silence fell between the two younglings as they began to read while Shockwave and Soundwave stood by the doors watching over them. Knowing that Orion was in good servos, Ironhide give a quick nodded to the two Kaon bots and left them. Time pass onward with Orion reading on about Terraganders an race of barbaric animallike synthesis creatures that had eons ago had appeared out of nowhere attacking one of Cybertron many colonies leaving no only just a few remaining Cybertraions alive. Just enough to spread the word that a new race of alien had appeared then without warning or any means of communication to them. This in turn had Cybertron mounting its defenses and in a determination and means for revenge began to track down the synthesis creatures. From there, many of the scholars of Cybertron had said this was the star of the war between them and the Terraganders now.

"Megatron?" asked Orion placing the date pad down on the table now.

"What?" asked Megatron not even looking up from one of the many war strategies books that Shockwave had gather up for him to read over.

"In all this time, we been fighting the Terraganders. Why didn't we try to communicate with them after the attack on Melco colony?" asked Orion letting his optics glance over the sliver-grey mechalet now. Not noticing how Shockwave and Soundwave seemed to move their helms just so to look over at them.

"Now why didn't we think of that? Clearly this war has been nothing but a big misunderstanding all this time." Megatron said only to hold at a slight pause before speaking again, "Of course we did! Before the attack and then some time afterwards as well, but each time had been met resentment and hatred."

Orion jump a little at the anger and hatred that lay inside Megatron voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Megatron snorted at him, "Of course you wouldn't, you been living here all your life here in grand halls of the Primes. You haven't seen much or heard of what the Terraganders do those they capture. Nor animal like way of fighting and killing."

"But they are sentient beings! Surely there must be a way for us to live together in peace. Perhaps if we just…"

Orion was silence by Megatron slamming his fist against the table in one quick motion making Orion look at him now. Seeing only bright burning red optics looking his way with a snarl that seemed turned his once young face into a cruel and menacing one.

"What did I just say?! We already tried that and each time has been met with failure. If they wanted a peace so bad they would have try to it communicate with us and attempted to at least make a cease-fire pact. But they don't and they won't until every single one of us is gone!" Megatron said filling each word with anger and hatred that grew stronger and stronger till it look Megatron was ready to explode.

"I'm sorry, Megatron. I did not mean to upset you. I just thought…."

"No, Orion. It is I who should not be upset with you. After all, I thought the same thing in the very beginning as well. I…even asked my sire why we did not do as you just said." Megatron said his voice changing from the rage he once held into an almost calm and emotionless voice now.

"Your sire what did he say?" Orion asked though inside his very spark he could feel a deep cold began to grow inside and spread outwards among his protoform now. He had only meet Megatron sire a few times but each time had left him feeling a sense of deep rooted fear and dread.

"He didn't say anything. Just…took me with him to one of Kaon hospitals. He said I was going to meet the mechas that had fought the Terraganders but on the way there. He also show me images of mechas that had die at our enemy's servos." Megatron said turning his helm downward now, his servos moving into his lap.

Orion couldn't say anything, he couldn't do anything to stop it either as he was so transfixed on hearing what Galvatron had did to his own creation to make him hated their enemy so much. His royal blue optics just observed the silver-grey mechalet till he began to speak again.

"The things he showed me, that were done to them by our enemy even after death itself. It was… horrific. And when I meet the mechas at the hospital. They told me how the Terraganders had fought them, capture them and torture them till the point they were even begging for death."

Orion look away feeling his servos fingers curl into themselves at he listen to Megatron was telling him. He own processor couldn't wraparound the fact that Megatron own sire, Galvatron would take him to such a place and then let those mechas tell them about what happen to them. What was done to them all while having to sit there and listen to them as they told him in great detail about their experience to someone so young? Then to go as far as to show him images of those who had pass on to right before his every optics.

"Perhaps you are right, Megatron. Maybe we can't live in peace with Terraganders. If what you say is…." Orion started to say only to paused and rephrase his sentence, "No, is true about them. Then we need to win this war…and soon."

Megatron nodded at young Iacon mechling now, "Agreed. It is something you will need to learn and soon, Orion. There can never be _peace_ between us and the Terraganders. We can never be _friends or comrades, even allies_. Till one sides wins."

Orion didn't say anything else after Megatron had finished talking now just using this moment of silence to really think over of what was said. Maybe Megatron was right, maybe there would never be peace between Cybertron and Terratron. But how could Megatron be so sure of that? How could anyone here be sure of it? Perhaps the Terraganders had tried to contact them and seek peace as well but was might with the same feelings of anger and hated too. He just didn't say anything out loud for fear that he would make his friend upset once again.

'_Maybe all we need is a moment of us just being together. To really understand one other and then…maybe then this war will end.' _Thought Orion picking up a other date pad and began to read it as he processor played over the conversation he and Megatron just had.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any form of Transformers. I don't even own the characters of the T.V. Shows or comics or games even. They all rightfully belong to Hasbro. The only thing I do own is a laptop, games system and a few movies. **

**Translations from the terms that will appear in the story. **

Mech-Male

Femme-Female

Fille-girl

Garcon-boy

Enfant-baby

Apa-Father

Anya-Mother

Eomma-second Mother

Deuta-Second Father

Pitai-Sire

Fama-Carrier

The terms Fille, Garcon, Enfant are French terms along with the word Femme meaning woman. Apa and Anya are the terms used in Thail to call one parents. The other words are just terms I found searching the net.

Chapter One

The hall of the ship was quiet and serene as every mech and femme work on their console, med-bay, or engines of the ship as the helmsman Powerglide navigated the ship through space of the galaxy. Few of them that were working about the command center would often passing incoming reports to one other or speaking to one other in low tones as the higher up look over the map or reports. Then setting them aside as they moved about the ship.

A hologram image of the galaxy spun lazily in the center of the ship haul center as one soft southern-sea blue and white colored femme stood near base of the map. Her optic eyes looking over each one of the galaxy systems glancing down from time to time to the reports that were lay by her servo hand. So far the reports coming in had reported that each sector was tranquil and undisturbed but a gnawing feeling within her spark told that something big was coming and it wasn't good.

In all her years serving in the fifth Fleet of Legion military since first enrolling in the Academy starting off as nothing more than a mere foot soldier. Learning to listening to her spark had become third nature as her second nature was held in place for the love and care of weapons and guns. Which was now gnawing inside her chamber making her wonder if she had miss something in the reports or just hadn't been filed in yet.

"Chromia?" asked a rough older voice making the soft blue femme look away from the map now.

Standing just behind her was mech who was at least three times her height with a protobody that could swallow her whole if he were to wrap his arms around her own. His helm was circular up to his face were on the top came point outward giving some shade for his optic eyes. His shoulders pads came fanning out which mechs and femmes offered used them little bit for shade or shelter during missions that at times annoyed the mech. The rest of the mech was immense with a cockpit right in the center of his protobody with green tinted glass. The metal around it was painted a deep blue that match the shoulder pads along with the front of his legs and sides. His second color was white which covered most of his armor and top of helm that circle and cross around. His deep stunning red optics eyes observing her for just a moment.

"Railspike, what can I do for you?" asked Chromia moving a side now giving the large of the two the chance to come by her side.

"Powerglide wants to word with you." Railspike said giving a nodded in the direction of the helmsmen location.

This had Chromia raise an optic eyebrow but she said nothing more giving a nodded of her own indicating she understood. Leaving the map frame, she walk pass a couple of crew members as she came into antechamber leading the way into helmsmen foyer now taking in the fact Railspike striding along behind her. Inside the foyer was another mech only he was sitting down in front of navigation control panel. This one was shorter than the mech behind her but was at least a head taller than herself.

"Railspike said you want to have a word with me?" Chromia asked getting Powerglide attention now.

Powerglide turn around now letting Chromia see his soft blue optics eyes and space around them only to have the lower half of his face black off by a red mask. This dark red mask was attached to his helm which enclosed around his head flowing upward into a point. On both of sides of his helm were large shoulder fins that came upward making Chromia wonder how this mech could which his sides much less his back but it didn't seem to bother him at all. His helm, shoulder finds and frame armor and lower legs, ped feet feets were painted a ruby red with fade-white covering the rest of his arms and legs now.

Powerglide gave her a quick nodded, "Sensors have pick up another vessel with area. Ran it through the date base and it came up as a charted shuttle. Didn't think much of it at first but as we continue on I notice it wasn't cruising as it should be. Which was strange, since it's a charted shuttle by all accounts Lieut. It should be moving. That when I tried to make contact with the shuttle."

"And?" Chromia asked moving over to radar now seeing a small dot flash onto the sensor now.

"Nothing, not even static." Powerglide said his tone of voice held a bit of unrest.

"I already reported this to the Captain Stockdrive. He recommends you to take a small team and shuttle out and see what going on. Along with find out which cluster systems it just came from." Railspike said passing down the order from their Captain.

"Damn it," Chromia hissed out as she bit her lower lip as her protobody tensed up.

She didn't need to voice out what their Captain Stockdrive was thinking or what he believed had happen to shuttle and its passengers. It was common occurrence out here in the outer colonies rings as their military was primarily focus on protecting the inner colonies and homeworld then the outer ones. This left the outer ones at times vulnerable to attacks from their enemies. Who would attack shipping shuttle or charted ones as means to replenish their stocks or just to terrorize them.

There of course were military ships that patrolled the outer colonies but the numbers were thin and stretched out. But the colonies were spread out it would often take ships at last three months or more to patrol one sector at a time it often left one colony vulnerable were other was protected for the time.

"Powerglide, comm Highbrow, Breakaway, Flatbed and Botanica. Have them meet down in the shuttle harbor." Said Chromia turning on her heel of her ped feet matching down the antechamber now.

Even as she hurried down the antechamber and into the command center passing the galaxy map going straight for the elevator. Chromia could still sense that Railspike was still following her for whatever reason. Once at the elevator she press the button causing the door to slide open sitting into the shaft. Just before she could closed the doors Railspike step in a while taking his place by her side.

"Chromia, you don't have to go. As the major, you can pass this on to someone else." Railspike said softly having notice the tenseness earlier.

"I can handle it." Chromia said forcing herself to stand straight up.

Railspike gave her probing look, "I'm not saying you can't. I'm just saying it won't hurt to let someone else…"

"Lead the mission? And what? Let them deal with the responsibility of having to keep calm and unaffected by the scene before them? No, Railspike I can't do that."

"Then your answer is what? Keep taking on these missions bottling up what you see and feel to the point that you're ready to explode?"

Chromia whirled around her once bright blue optics darkling, "What right do you have to say that?!"

"When our routine psych evaluation comes in and says our major could be on the verge of a breakdown."

"What in the void do those shrink-helms know? They are not the ones out here fighting to keep us safe."

"True, but they are taught to read a person's body language and between the lines. Look, Chromia, I'm not trying to get in a fight with you. Okay? I just worried that you're pushing yourself to hard and keeping things inside you when you should be letting them out. Maybe…you should take some extra shore leave next time we dock." Railspike said softly to the soft blue femme reaching out then placing a comforting servos on her shoulders now.

Chromia lower her helm now letting her optics just stare at their ped feets now, "I'll think about it….Okay?"

"Right," Railspike said moving his servos hands now, "Just don't make the Captain pull rank on you."

Chromia huffed at him, "Ha! As if the Captain could find a mech or femme out there who could handle this rowdy crew."

Railspike smile a little, "They will be screaming their heads off within an hour."

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

The elevator pinged as the doors open allowing Chromia to step out now but not before giving her mech a quick bye as she walk towards a shuttle the crew of the ship used when exploring planets, visiting the colonies and such while their main ship stayed in space. Next to the shuttle was a femme who was currently wiping down the shuttle windows now.

She stood about the same height as Chromia only that her armor was much thinner and more open than the Lieutenant armor. Her helm had three point ends that coming shooting out the top with a very large circles on her audio ears with three smaller ones that moved and shifted. A gray waving crest was just above her violet optic eyes making them stand out. Below she had a thin neck connected to her wide body frame now. Large ball pads were enclosed around her shoulder making her thin arms look small and delicate but there was power in those arms.

From the frame down to her waistline her hips stood out or as Chromia Deuta would called them enfant hips with sturdy legs. Her colors were a pale violet color with outer lines of black along her arms, chassis, waist and legs with teal gray in between them. Her audio ears whirl to life as it pick up the sounds of Chromia ped feets walking towards her now. Putting her wash cloth into sub-space, the pale colored femme turn to her.

"Lieutenant," the femme created giving her a small salute now.

"At easy, Mab." Chromia said her optics eyes looking over the shuttle for a moment, "How long will it take to prepare the shuttle for a quick flight?"

Mab optics eyes narrowed a bit before answering, "About fifteen minutes but I can cut that down to about five."

"Good get done. The others will be here in exactly that time." Said Chromia heading over to armory storage space gathering her guns and other military issue weapons just in case the shuttle still had some visitors aboard.

As she was going over the barrel of her gun the elevator ping again this time a group mechs and femme came out. They wasted no time in going over toe armory storage gathering up their own guns and medical-field aid in case there were survivors but seeing the grim expressions on her team face. They held no hope in find anyone alive. Soon they were in the shuttle heading for the charted one; a deep silence had fallen between the members of the team as Mab and Chromia sat in the very front.

As they neared the charted shuttle now, Mab open a comm frequency to the other attempting to make contact with them only to receive nothing but white noise now. After three tries, Chromia order Mab to stop turning the deep silence into a forbidding one now. A moment later a massive white shuttle came into view now. She didn't have to say anything as Mab steered the smaller shuttle to airlock as a means to board the shuttle now. But as they came to the side, Mab lean forward for just a split second only to swear.

"What wrong? Can we aboard the shuttle or not?" Chromia asked their shuttle pilot.

"We can…but that would be we have to break through the airlock seals first. See that?" Mab said point to the shuttle door.

Chromia look to where Mab was point out seeing a black charred spot among the white shuttle. She could also see parts of metal twisted and turn from what she could only guess as an explosion of some type. _'Of course, the pilot would attempt to keep the synthetics out.' _Thought Chromia but it all seemed to be in vain.

"Get as close as you can and we will take it from there." Chromia instructed as she moved from her seat and into the back of the shuttle now.

In the back of the shuttle, her team read themselves by activating their air-mask as the shuttle doors open now. Highbrow the flier of the group activated his helicopter blades allowing him to move from the shuttle to the much larger one now. Once close enough, the steel-gray and costume blue frame chassis triggered the magnet with in his right gauntlet making them magnetized now. This pulled him even closer to the shuttle letting him latch on. He moved a little more to the side now making room for the next person which was Breakaway who jump out of the shuttle a moment later.

The two mechs began to work on the air lock seal systems which had been designed to seal any open gaps or holes should the shuttle come under attack. Of course once the seal systems had been activated it was next to impossible to open them unless the pilot overrode the systems but since they hadn't gain any response. They would have to hack the systems to overrode from there and quickly enter the shuttle. Which was the reason why Chromia had ask for Highbrow and Breakaway to accompany her on this mission as the two mechs were quite knowledgeable in the tech department.

It was a loud blaring sound that alerted the rest of the team the air locks seal were about to open. With speed and practice both Highbrow and Breakaway reach into sub-space pockets pulling out to very long cords attaching one in to the larger shuttle then throwing the other end toward the smaller one now. Chromia and Flatbed caught those end attaching them to the hoop on the side of the shuttle. Botanica then hand them two harnesses to attach around their waist while clicking the hoop onto the cords. Botanica did the same as Chromia and Flatbed push themselves out of the shuttle heading straight to their other teammates.

Just as southern-sea blue femme reach Highbrow and Flatbed had done the same, the air lock seal open then. Not wasting any, Highbrown and Breakaway unlock the rings from the cords pushing them inside quickly. Their ped feets skidded along the floor of the shuttle for a moment as they tried to steady themselves before turning around and helping the rest of their teammates enter the shuttle. Once it was done, Breakaway sent a date burst telling the shuttle to reactivate its air lock seal. The seal closed covering the team in nothing but darkness now till they were able to turn on their lights within their armor.

"By Onyx shadow!" shouted Flatbed the Medabot of their team.

"Flatbed, what wrong….Oh, Arc light no….." Botanica who was close to the smaller mech had turn her lights in the direction that Flatbed's own were pointing at. Her mismatch optic eyes widen when they saw what Flatbed yellow optic eyes were seeing.

Before them were the remains of the shuttle crew and passengers who lifeblood drowned the floor while the seats and ceiling were covered in it. Knowing this wasn't going to be easy, Chromia took a deep breath wincing inside as her nasal cavity pick up the scent of dead mechs and femmes. Steeling her spark, she quickly brake out orders for them to move about and search for any survivors along with clues as to what had happen here. The team responded with a gruesome acknowledgment of what their job was now but made no attempts to say anything.

As she herself moved about the shuttle now, the southern born femme took notice that most of the passengers and crews members were bound and gagged yet they had various types of wounds on their armors that no doubt pass down into their bodies underneath. Which was strange to her, why would they wound their prisoners so gruesomely and harshly when there was no chance of them calling for help? From what she had heard from the others nearly everyone had been bounded. There was no reason for this.

Even as she came across one body had multiple angled stab wounds to the upper frame which suggested his attacker had position his or her blade of some kind from a higher angle then brought it down with enough force to puncture his armor and into his protobody. Poor mech had bled out unable to fight back as his arms had been tied down to the chair arms. No doubt it had some form of torture for them while it was just nothing but date collection for the mechanisms.

A choked sob had Chromia turn her helm away to see Botanica pick up a small body and cradle it against her now. Singing to it a small lullaby to no doubt easy the young one spark and soul as it pass on into next world. Her soft blue optic eyes moved from the other femme to the others of the team now. She could see a deep set frown on Highbrow face as he moved about category what he was seeing reaching out from time to time to the victims closing their optic covers now. From there she moved mover to Flatbed who was over in a corner now making heaving sounds as his stomach tank lurched again causing the medabot to fall onto his knees.

She didn't see Breakaway which meant the mech was possibly in the shuttle navigation room looking over were the shuttle had just come from. Taking another deep breath this time wincing at the smell that enter her olfactory as she stood up. She was ready to walk away when something wrap itself around the heel of her ped feet. The touch had been so light, Chromia wasn't sure if something had actually touched her till it did again. This time, she pulled out her gun readying o fire it for whatever was touching her as she turn to see.

"By The One! Bontanic, get you're aft over here! This one is still alive!" Chromia shouted out as she came down to her knees now once she realized what was touching her now.

She reach under the seat of the dead mech now with her servos hands searching for the body of the hand. Her servos found it making her moved forward giving her the chance to wrap her arms around the body and pull it out from under the seat towards herself now.

It was a little fille, half of her rosy pink armor was now stain into a crimson red and pink as she had been laying on her side. Her optic eyes were glassy showing the southern born femme they didn't have much time to save her. Straightaway Chromia began to look over the smaller protobody for any injuries fearing for a second that she would find similar ones just as the others had. She only caught a glimpse of what appear to be a small stab wound to her abdomen region before Bontanic a brown, yellow and green femme took her out of her arms and lay her down on the walkway.

"I need more light here!" shouted Botanic a moment later as she removed the young fragile armor now.

Flatbed and Highbrow quickly replay to her shout now rushing over to the nature colored femme side letting their lights shine on much smaller femme. Satisfied with the light situation Bontanic was able to get a more detail glaze at the wound. Using some sterile water to wet some medical pads, she wiped feet away some of the blood on the young fille abdomen. Revealing a deep stab were her blood and energon was still following out but in minimum streams.

With gritted dental, Bontanic work quickly in fleshing out the wound before applying base medic-field techniques covering it with a heavy duty pad then using seal glue to keep it in place. Once that was done, she turn her side leaves helm over to her commanding officer now.

"Chromia, we need to get back to the ship. I done what I can but she needs see a real doctor." Bontanic said anxiously

"Will she be able to make the trip?" Chromia asked as their field medic used an emergency I.V. bag for the fille.

"I…don't know but I pray she does." Bontanic said desperate tone as she hand the I.V. over to Highbrow who took it without a word.

"Flatbed, get Breakaway. Bontanic, kept an eye on her. Highbrow, get that air lock seal open. Where leaving." Chromia instructed reaching into her sub-space for an extra air-mask.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Railspike sat in the cafeteria area of the ship eating some kind of lumpy gray paste the cook had made for the day saying it was some kind of recipe that came from their homeworld. The large mech believe their cook was just yanking their chain on this. Still he ate his portion of the day even if the darn thing tasted like cooked rubber. He was nearly finished when a Powerglide came and sat down at his side. Now this caused the taller mech to raise an eyebrow at him. The mask mech almost never left the navigation center; some of crew joke that he had glued himself into the cockpit seat just to keep other out.

Seeing the look Railspike was giving him, Powerglide grunt out, "Captain kick me out."

"Huh? Why?" asked Railspike laying his spoon down now.

"Said I need a break. Told him could take the break and shove it up his aft. That when he grabbed me by the ruff of my neck and toss me out said Airazor will take over." Powerglide said crossing his arms over his chassis now.

"Hey, now give the kid a break. She a good pilot, the top in all her classes back in the Flight Academy." Said Railspike defending the young aerial flier now who had just join them a few weeks ago.

Airazor was a young flier straight out of the Academy, her chosen colors had been a deep copper brown on her wings, chassis, lower legs and arms with the back of her helm. Her second choose was crown yellow that came along her waist, hips, upper legs and arms and long her sides. Her phantom blue optics eyes were the talk of the ship among mechs and few femmes. She had a calm head and level personality mix with an adventurous, brave dry sense of humor. That deeply cashed with Powerglide own personality who had been the only pilot of the ship.

Though Railspike suspected it went deeper than that. Powerglide who had been the alone pilot of the ship, the best damn pilot during his days back in the Academy who had gotten out in and out of kill zone more times than the big mech like to count. And saved their afts from the void and back was functioning under the belief that he was being traded out for a much young pilot.

"So was I. But you didn't see me coming into another helmsmen sanctuary asking with an outright attitude problem. Demanding teaching her how to pilot this lovely lady." Powerglide growled out.

"No of course not. You just lock them out and took over." Railspike said sarcastically causing the deep red mech to glare at him now.

"Hey! My job is on the line here! In case you haven't notice." Powerglide said turning himself around to face the deep blue and white mech.

Railspike sighed, "Damn it, Powerglide, how many times do I have to tell you. She isn't her for your job. She here for you to teach her! How else is she going to stay the best pilot next to you if she doesn't have our current best pilot in all of the Legion not showing her damn thing at anything all because he afraid?"

"I'm not afraid! I…."

Powerglide was beginning to say when he was cut off by a femme entering the cafeteria area shouting about Chromia team coming back with a survivor. All the personnel who had been in the cafeteria immediately stood up and head out of the area. Powerglide and he sat there at the table for a couple of seconds before following after the crowd themselves heading for med bay area. Half way there they could already see that a large crowd was forming around the windows and door of medical wing trying to possible get a seek peek at the lone survivor.

Both of them push their way to the very front of the crowd pressing themselves against the medical windows now. A pair of red optics eyes and blues ones were able to look into med bay to see Chromia lay down what look to be small pink figure onto one of the medical beds now. A red and black femme was moving frantically around gathering up medical items and I.V. bags for the patient. As much as Railspike would have preferred to stay in this spot and know what was going to happen next. A ping on his had him moving away from the group just as their resident doctor sent a date burst to the windows now causing them to darken.

"Railspike here."

"_Breakway just hand over the coordinates of the shuttle. It appears the shuttle came from Eros colony. Captain just order us to make a sweep by. He wants everyone back into position should we run into any trouble." _

"Thanks Airazor. I'll pass the word along."

Railspike turn his helm to look over his shoulder now seeing how everyone had calm down just a bit once the medical windows had darken. But they were in no hurry to get back to their post leaving him the job of having return to their position. It was common knowledge if there was hint of Cybertronians in the area there was a good chance there was ship or two were already in the vicinity. Clearing his throat before speaking, Railspike gain all the crewmember attention as he spoke in his loudest voice then.

"Alright, everyone! Back to your stations, we make a sweep to the Eros colony! There a good chance will run into the synthetics the closer we get to the colony. I want everyone to be ready for battle at a moment notice. If the colony is under attack, you know the drill, people. If not, we will send in group to look for survivors. Get yourself prepared physically and mentally." Railspike said to the crew watching as their face turn into darker expressions at the thought of coming cross more dead.

Slowly the crew disappeared then leaving only himself and Powerglide who had chosen to remain by his friend side. The flyer optics eyes side glance at the train mech when a red and black femme came out of the medical wing along with Chromia at her side both of them speaking in low voice now to one other. Powerglide give a nodded in their direction prompting the both of them to walk over to be the two femmes were.

"Well, Scarlet. What the outlook?" asked Railspike getting the red and black armor femme to look at him now her sea blue optics eyes staring up at him.

"She'll make it physically but I'm more worried about the trauma to her mental state. Whatever happen on that shuttle….whatever those synthetics did is going to affect her possibly for the rest of her life." Scarlet said bring up a black servo hand to her tattoo face now rubbing it.

"Sadly, I don't think she be the only one. Breakaway figure out the coordinates the shuttle came from. Eros colony, I don't know much about it but the Captain having the ship make a pit stop. Get your med bay ready doc. We just might have more coming aboard." Railspike advised to Scarlet making the doctor femme scowl.

"Right, I'll get to it. I'll have my assistance make room for possible patients and check our inventory status. I'll do what I can but if we are shorthanded…we might have to make some hard choices." Scarlet said in a dejection state.

"Hey, come on now. No one going to blame you for what you had to do." Powerglide said giving her a sympathetic audio ear to the red and black femme.

"I know. Doesn't mean I won't blame myself for it." Scarlet said then taking a bit of time to take in a deep breath then letting it out, "Right, I have to get back to work. Tell the Captain I'll send the report to him as soon I done."

"You'll keep me update, won't you?" Chromia asked in a hopeful manner.

"I will." Scarlet replied before pressing the door pad and reentering her med bay.

A stillness fell between the three of them now till Chromia said she need to type up her own report giving a swift bye to the two mechs as she turn away from them heading for crew sleeping quarters. Powerglide and he head back to their stations now, he heading down to the armory now to check on their guns and ammo ensuring that everything was in working in proper order and they were not in short supply. Powerglide head back to the helm area knowing that Airazor would need a season pilot expertise in the event of combat.

It seemed as if time itself had come to stop now as the ship changed course as everyone on the ship waited. When it seemed time would not unfreeze itself Powerglide voice came over intercom now alerting all personnel now they were reaching Eros colony and for all times to prepare themselves. Railspike holster his guns and warm up his combat systems within his neuro-linkers now.

The neuro-linkers were the greatest invention their kind had made in the years of evolution allowing them to link into the weapons systems within the armor giving them complete control over their transformers ability to bi-form into alter-form even going so far as to link with network systems giving them means to check in with other and send messages to one other be it on a moving ship or colony or their homeworld. They could even link up with one other but that was only when one _truly trusted_ another of their kind were among lovers it was a very intimate act.

As his neuro-links came online his hub screen was filled with various messages of his weapon and aiming systems coming on along with them taking some moments to calibrate for maximum efficiency. With a grunt and a wave of his servo hand the messages disappeared as he headed for docking facility.

As there was no run in with the Cybertronains ships it could only mean they had taken hold of colony with civilians being used as prisoners and held with concentration camps as means of leverage against them. Not wanting his thoughts to become dark by what this also could mean for the civilians, the deep blue and white mech push those thoughts as side as he enter the docking facility now seeing both Airazor and Mab were at the shuttles now preparing to take teams down.

"Railspike," said an aged voice getting the young mech to stop and look to see who had called to him.

It was Captain Stockdrive a forest green armor mech with light green optics eyes walking towards him a permanent frown was on the older mech face. A cost from the horror he had seen during his service in the military yet he stride held a sense of purpose and determination as he came to the train mech side.

"Captain." Railspike said giving him a quick salute.

"At ease, son." Said Stockdrive his optic eyes looking over the teams, "I'm not going to lie. But….don't expect to find many survivors. As of late the synthetics hadn't been so kind to live anyone of kind alive."

"Sir?" Railspike asked giving his commanding officer a startled look.

"The Praetors have been getting reports from the fleet's captains of strange acts the synthetics have been doing the past couple of months. Some of their attacks on our colonies have had civilians turning up missing." Stockdrive said placing his arms behind his back now.

"Missing? You mean taken? Why? They never done that before." Railspike said standing up straighter now that his attention was caught.

"Exactly. All though this war. There have been prisoners and hostages to be used against us but never have they just taken our people. It been raising questions but so far we don't have any answers." Stockdrive said his helm slanting down.

Railspike crimson optics eyes narrowed, "Till now, we have a survivor in med bay who could possible tell us what happen."

"Possible is a big word here. And there is no guarantees the attack on the shuttle is connected to the attack on Eros colony."

"What are you saying, Sir?"

Stockdrive look at him making optic eye contact now ensuring that Railspike understood the orders he was about to be given. The train could feel his jawline clamping at the expression his captain was giving him. This was going to an order he wasn't going to like or follow.

"If you do find a survivor. No matter how badly damaged or hurt they are. It is your job to make sure they survived no matter what. Even if they are begging you or pleading to you to end their life. You are to bring them back here, understood? Under any circumstances you are not allowed to let them die."

"And after the Military Council has their way then what, sir?"

"I'm sure, our Military council will see too they are properly taken care of afterwards." Stockdrive said but could see the younger mech didn't agree with the order.

"You don't have to like the order, son. Just follow it."

"Yes, sir. Understood."

The younger mech walk away from his captain now a stern appearance on his face as he neared the shuttle Mab would be piloting. Once inside, his ruby red optics eyes look at each mech and femme who were soundless as they sat in their seats.

Nothing was said between them as the shuttle made it way planet side even when the shuttle enter the atmosphere causing the transport to sway harshly for some minutes. Even when Mab told them scans had not detected any synthetics forms of any type it brought a much darker atmosphere into the shuttle rather than lighter one.

Mab place the vehicle into hover mode as the space shuttle doors open allowing the large group out. Once their ped feets were on the ground, Mab sailed off with orders to bring in more teams to help look for any survivors. With guns out and prime for firing, Railspike took front leading his team towards the colony Main site.

Wind blew bitterly and against them almost as if it was trying to keep them away from the settlement but Railspike and his team pressed onward till they came to their first structure build. They pass through what seemed to be alleyway judging from the garbage dispensers lined against buildings walls. Coming to the end, he help up a servo hand signaling his team to stop and get down. Gradually with his back press against the wall the train mech slant forward to take a peak.

What he saw was a road littered with bodies; a quick scanners using his nerou-link show him some were those of his kind while others were just deactivated synthetics. And just like Mab own scanners his scanners pick up no life force of synthetics nor any Terraganders bio-energy. With a wave to his team he stood up and walk out onto the street. Turning his helm left and right Railspike give out orders to spread out and search every building.

"Rightwing, Steelgaze, you two are with me." Railspike said to black and green winged mech along with a yellow and orange tank mech, "I want the rest of you to comm check me every fifteen minutes."

Nodding the team spilt the three of them head down the road as they watch the rest of their team moved about check the buildings. They left behind the main settlement watching as the buildings changed into more house one used for families. Checking each home was just a repeat of the last one with doors busted down and families being dragged out against their will. Some had tried to fight back only to result in dire consequences for them.

The evidence were show by the multiple shots to their frames letting pools of blood and energon enclose around. Even as their scanners examine the bodies Railspike didn't mean his network to tell him they were dead.

"Something isn't right about this." Said Steelgaze as they enter their fifth house.

"What are you babbling on about?" asked Rightwing as they enter the living area of the house carefully avoiding a lifeless body now. His accent holding down on the babbling part having been raised back on Terra.

"Were are the synthetics? Why are they not here? When they take a colony they hold it till we force them off or just wipe off the planet surface. Not only that, why are there just only dead bodies around? Shouldn't there be at least be a few civilians who made to the underground bunkers?" asked Steelgaze moving to kitchen area now hosteling up his gun as he press his back against the wall as he neared the pantry door with Railspike and Rightwing covering him.

Rightwing shift his weight at Steelgaze questions, "Who knows how the synthetics mind work. For all we know this could be nothing more than some very complicated calculated move we just won't understand till later on. As for the dead bodies, what use is it to them? It's not like they mourn the dead."

Steelgaze servo hand grip the pantry door now turning it slowly till it click, "Yeah, but…"

The pantry door swung open as Steelgaze lower his gun as hummed with power ready to shot it need be. His yellow optics eyes skim for second or two then give the clear sign to his team. As the two of them talk Railspike saw no need to stop them. So far and the reports coming in from the rest of his team and the rest of squads. There were no synthetics here or anywhere for that matter which Steelgaze earlier question bothered the deep blue and white mech more then what he was showing on the outside.

Even if Rightwing answer had still Steelgaze trouble mind it just reinforce what their captain had told him. The synthetics were taking their people and for what reason were unknown to them. _'By The One, let that kid have some answers. And if not, please still her mind from the darkness.' _Thought Railspike send a quick prayer to their god. As the search of the house came to end and they were outside again, the train mech was about to order them to head back to the main site when something black flicker in the corner of his optic eye.

"What was that?" asked Railspike turn to his left sight instantly having his scanner run it program.

"What was what? I didn't see anything." Rightwing said turning his helm to be platoon leader was looking at but having disconnect from his neuro-linkers his scan were offline.

As soon as those left his mouth Railspike scanner beep showing it had pick up a bio-energy signature within the house next to the one they had just left. With a finger to his lips, he motion the two mechs to follow him into the house next door. Cautiously they came to front doors holding still for some time as they read themselves. Rightwing had changed his gun out for a tranquilizer gun in the off chance the Terragander mind was in survival mode which if cornered their instincts codes would tell them fend off their attack with fangs, claws, and talons.

A confirm nod, Railspike enter the house first silently placing his ped feets down as he walk through the hallway into the living area taking a second to scan and listen. Clatter from farther down the hall alert them to just be they were now. Moving gradually they pass two more rooms till they came to closed door of the restroom now. Railspike took front as Steelgaze took left and Rightwing stood on the right with the tranquilizer gun ready. Reaching out for the handle now, Railspike could feel his nervousness and concern growing at what they had just come across wondering if they would be able to handle it.

The door open but not by Railspike own servo hand revealing a youngling mech now standing right before them holding a first aid kit in one arm. His pale blue optics eyes were widen in shock or surprise or both, Railspike wasn't sure if the kid knew himself. Quickly putting their guns away, the train mech kneel down so he was leave with the kid before speaking.

"Easy there kid where here to help." Railspike said gently giving him what he hope was a friendly smile watching as those pale blue optics eyes moved fretfulness, "Is that kit for someone? Your mother or father? Maybe you're Deuta? Or Eomma?"

The kid was silent as his ped feet shifted worriedly pressing the first aid kit closer to his chest now. Sensing the distressed coming from the kid. Railspike waved to Rightwing and Steelgaze to back away from them giving him space to work with the kid now. Reaching into his sub space as two mechs moved away from them, Railspike held up pic for the garcon to see. As he did so he took in the sight before him.

The kid was covered in a mixture of dirt, energon and blood from helm down to his ped feets. With tear tracks on his face showing he had been recently crying and not from any type of physical injury as Railspike scanners showed minor injuries.

"See those two garcons in there? Those are my brothers Rapid Run and Midnight Express. I say there about the same age as you are." Railspike said showing more pics of his brothers now, "Midnight there is always get lost for some reason or other. Bad sense of direction my Deuta would say but he always managed to find us one way or other. And Rapid Run, well he always ready for adventure or good old action of any kind. Of course he won't get into so much trouble now a days if he just kept that sarcastic attitude in check from time to time."

Railspike red optics eyes watch as younger Terragander began to relax as he talk about his brothers showing he meant no harm what so ever. He didn't blame the kid whatever happen here had obviously shatter the kid making it hard from him to trust. But the older mech could see he was starting to relax now maybe he could even answer some questions now.

"Now then since I told you a bit about myself. How about you tell me about you? What your name?" asked Railspike keeping that friendly smile on.

"It's…Dion." Said garcon his optics eyes looking down at the floor.

"Okay, Dion. Could you tell who that first aid kit is for? We can help. I can comm a medic if you need one."

"Not me!"

"Okay, okay, easy there." Railspike said bring up his servos hands now as Dion yelled at him. A swift glance over to his team kept them down the hall, "Then who is it for?"

"It's for my Apa." Dion said then without warning ran pass Railspike who jerk back thinking the kid was about to attack him. A ridiculous thought but it was better to be safe than sorry even their young could get dangerous from time to time.

"No, let him go!" Railspike shout as Rightwing and Steelgaze move to intercept the running youngling now.

At Railspike order Rightwing and Steelaze step aside now letting the blue and yellow garcon run pass them as their leader comm a medic to their location as he stood up to follow after the young one now. He didn't have to look behind him to know the other two mechs were following him as his race after Dion. It was clear the kid didn't think they were following him as he ran from this empty house down the street now turning right and heading down a other street.

Dion disappeared into other residence with Railspike holding up a servo hand to stop them from entering the dwelling now. As much two mechs wanted to follow after Railspike knew it would be unwise till a field medic arrived who could help the injured mech inside the home. They didn't have to wait long as their audio ears pick up the sound of engine coming closer changing into the sound of organic metal shifting now as a blue, white and red mech show up.

"The patient?" asked the field medic coming up Railspike platoon.

"Inside. We also have a garcon in there too. He isn't hurt despite what he looks like." Railspike said recalling the image of the young mech.

The medic nodded, "Let's go inside, Railspike you might have to restrain the kid in the off chance he feels threatened by our present if his parent is to injured."

"Understood, but I rather not restrain the kid if we can help it." Railspike said leading the field medic into the household now.

A quick sweep of their scanners told them were they could find the kid showing only one bio-energy signature within the dwelling. Railspike felt his spark coil on itself coming to realize the garcon parent must have pass on during his talk with youngling. Cursing at himself for not action sooner losing the opportunity to save a other of their kind. A heavy present on his arm had him looking over to the field medic.

"Come on, the least we can do is get the kid the pit out of here."

"Right."

They found the kid in what was the master berthroom kneeling down by figure at the corner of room. First aid kit was open with gauze spread out with antibiotic ointment by his small ped feets along with small balls of cotton scattered about. The usual items stored in first aid kits were being used on mech who had already pass on and if hadn't such minor stuff could hardly change a thing.

"Get ready." The medic said moving slowly over to youngling now.

Hearing them, Dion turn around quickly ready to fight off whoever it was as he stood as tall one his size could be bearing his teeth with servos hands turn into fists. He might not have the fangs, claws or talons as some of others of their race had but he wasn't going to die with out a fight. He froze for a moment when he saw Railspike standing there in the doorway with a different mech who had caduceus symbol on his shoulders as well the colors on his armor with a visor hiding his optic eyes.

"Hey, Dion. I brought someone here who can help your Apa. Would you be willing to let him look?" Railspike asked watching him.

Dion pale blue optics eyes look at the medic then nodded. Sighing Railspike motion for the field medic to at least look over kid parent if just to bring some form of comfort or empathy to him. Understanding what was wanted from him. The medic moved carefully over to the form now kneeling down as his optic eyes took in the sight before him. He tried to ignore the fact the youngling servo hands were stain with blood and energon no doubt trying to patch what injury his Apa had sustained during the attack.

To him the rational part of him knew it was pointless the mech was gone there was no point of him check. But the emotional part of him had him trying to give some comfort or means to the kid even with the outlook. As his optic eyes look over the body before him the comm link ping as Railspike open a communications channel between them. They didn't have to worry about coding it the kid was too young to have comm link just yet making the talk between them private.

"_Well?"_

"_He gone."_

"_Damn it I know that! But how?"_

"_Blood and energon loss. From the looks of it, he was shot multiple times in the back. Properly from running away using his frame to protect his son."_

"_Then came in here after the synthetics drag out the family in this household. A means to keep himself and the kid hidden." _

"_Understandable. Why check an empty house when you're sure that no one is in there."_

"_And the kid? My scan shows he okay but…"_

"_I'm field medic there nothing more I can do for him. Other then give him a sedative to knock him out." _

"My Apa he going to be alright, isn't he?" Dion asked noticing how the medic had stop in his movements.

The visor mech turn his head to youngling now, "Sorry, Tot. There nothing I can do. He already pass on…"

"No! You're lying!" Dion shouted rejecting the reality given to him rushing forward to the medic bring his servo hands up pushing the medic with all his strength.

Railspike moved across the room over to them reaching out to stop the youngling from attempted beating on the medic. Luckily the medic didn't try to stop him just let him continue hitting him letting the young mech vent out his anger, his resentment onto him even when Railspike had garcon in his arms the youngling was still screaming at them.

"He isn't dead! He isn't dead! He isn't dead! He promise me he wouldn't die! He promise! He…" Dion words slurred off as the sedative began to take effect on his small protoform body as the visor medic pull away a small shot and needle in his servo hand.

Railspike sighed as the limp body, "That was some quick thinking there, buddy."

"Yeah, it was. But the sedative will only keep him under for so long. I suggest we get him back to the ship and have Scarlet have a look over him. She can handle him better if there are any problems my original scans did not detect." Said the visor mech getting up from the floor.

"Right, I'll comm the team and tell them it's time to pull out." Railspike said cradling the small body into his slight larger arm now.

It didn't take long for his team to meet at the designated spot all with grim expressions on their faces as they waited for the shuttle to arrive. Those expressions changed instantly when Railspike was spotted coming up their squad holding a sleeping garcon covered in blood and energon mix with dirt. The large mech could see the raising questions in the mechs and femmes face who move closer to him only to have him shield the kid from sight.

When the shuttle came their squad parted giving Railspike the most space as he enter the space shuttle now taking a seat right in the middle of their transport holding Dion close to him. Once the rest of the team had sit down and secure themselves for the trip back. Did Mab had it turning upward activating the thrusters giving them extra force to push through the atmosphere and into space. The trip seemed shorter this time around to Railspike as he was shaking out of thoughts by Rightwing who told them they were back on the Troy.

Giving a grunt in response the deep blue white mech stood up and made his way out of the shuttle now coming to a halt when he saw Scarlet there with a stretcher and two medical assistances. Without a word, he laid Dion gently onto the stretcher who was still in a deep sleep. Turning his helm, he made sure to lock optics eyes with the red and black femme.

"Watch over him, okay? This kid been to pit and back." Railspike said somberly before moving away.

"I will. Trust me." Scarlet said then giving the signal to her assistances.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Optic eyes blinked rapidly as they tried to open just too closed when bright white light shined down onto them. Letting out a hiss and turn their helm to the side when it nose pick up the scent of antiseptic and chloroform. Recognizing the scent optic eyes snap open promptly taking in the new surroundings for a mere second just to see the backside of red and black femme.

"Where am I?" asked Dion causing Scarlet shoulders to jerk at his question.

She turn to him now walking over to his berth allowing her visor to slip out and scan him for a couple of minutes, "You're on the Troy. A military ship to be precise. I'm Scarlet, the resident CMO of the ship."

"My Apa! Where is he?!" Dion asked trying to raise himself up only to have Scarlet black servo hands push him down.

"I'm sorry, tot. You are the only one they brought back from the colony." Scarlet said gently trying to ease the news to him.

"No!" shouted Dion his servo hands gripping Scarlet red arms now struggling to get her off going so far as to even kick.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're not alone completely, we have a kid here who is just about your age. Once she wake up from the surgery I perform you two might get along well with one other." Scarlet said not really bothered by the struggling.

His effort at struggling was in vein being still too weak from the sedative to prove an actual trouble. Even his try at kicking her were nothing more the fable pats at the most coming to a stop when she mentioned the other patient. His pale blue optics stared into the ceiling for a slip second before his optic eyes began to look around him turning his helm this way and that way.

"Ariel!" Dion cried out at seeing his friend right were Scarlet had just been some minutes ago.

"You know her?" Scarlet asked moving her servo hands away from now as she sited herself on the edge of his berth now.

"Yes! We grow up on Eros colony and neighbors plus were friends. What wrong with her? Why did she need surgery?" Dion asked once again trying to raise himself up.

"Stay down, kid. The sedative is still effecting you and I don't need you purging yourself all over my clean floors now." Scarlet said moving to push him down getting him to laid back down, "As for Ariel. She been through some serious trouble. I don't know the whole story, but she might tell you."

"Were are her uncle and aunt? They should be with her." Dion asked searching once again.

"Kid…"

"Dion…my name is Dion."

"Dion, I'm afraid she is like you now. She the only who was still alive on the shuttle." Scarlet said knowing if anyone else was here they would say she was being cruel by speaking the truth. But she saw no point in hiding what would be revealed later on. She would still do her best to comfort the both of them but hiding the truth sometimes wasn't the best answer.

"It was the synthetics wasn't it?" Dion asked his voice becoming hallow and empty now as he become still.

Scarlet turn her optics eyes on Dion only to take in a deep breath at the look that enter his face and optic eyes. His face was void of any emotions as he look straight into the ceiling but it were his optic eyes that held the emotions. She could see the anger and hatred in those now darkling those once pale blue color optic eyes.

"Now listen here, Dion. Whatever you are thinking you need to stop. What your feeling is normal, okay? Everyone gets those feelings from time to time, to hate someone so much they wish for the worst to happen to them. But you can't hold onto those type of emotions." Scarlet started to say.

"Why not?! After what those monster did, why shouldn't I hate them?!" Dion shouted out in anger.

"Because it will destroy you and harm those around you. Is that what you want? To destroy yourself and harm Ariel all to get back at the synthetics? And if you do, think on this, will that bring your parents back? Would they even want you to dedicate your life to such thing?"

"You don't know me or my parents! You can't say such things to me!"

"Perhaps your right….but since I have said them. Best to think about it unless you end up harming yourself or worse." Scarlet said getting up off the berth now, "I'm going to tell the Captain you're awake now. Try not to move."

Dion say nothing to her as she walk away having his helm turn away from red and black femme as she walk out. It was only when he heard the door close did he turn his helm right to see a small form just some distance away from him. Ignoring what the resident medic told him, blue and yellow youngling rose himself up slowly.

A small wave of dizziness overcame him forcing him to still a moment taking in gasp of air to settle his vision as the room around him seemed to spin around him. It took some time but the room finally came to a stop now. Still moving slowly and becoming motionless from time to time did his ped feets finally touch the floor holding onto the berth to steady himself.

Taking in some deep breaths as his legs wobble as they tried to hold his weigh till it stop. Taking a deep breath and swallowing, Dion carefully move around placing one ped foot before the other cautiously. His balance wavered half way between the distances but he kept himself going even as his legs gave out from under him. His servo hand reaching out grapping berth edge using it to pull himself closer to the berth. Pulling himself up till he was able to see over it now.

Dion could feel the tears beginning to fill his optic eyes at the sight before him as his mouth dental teeth grit together forming snarl. Ariel armor had been removed entirely showing her protobody having an I.V. line in her right arm as her chest plate rose up and down slowly. On her stomach was a wound stitched together cover in a gel like substance meant to keep the injury clean and sealed from infection.

A yellow small servo hand reach out now taking in a smaller one into his own as tears began to fall down his cheeks now. His anger coming out as more tears fell as his snarl grew as his servo hand gently squeezing the smaller one.

"Ariel…." Dion started to say but a choking sob stop as his mind went back to events that had brought him here.

He remember the screams from his mother and their friends, the begging and pleading they made to adversaries. The sound of gun fire ringing in his audio ears as warm blood and energon splash onto his armor slinking between the gaps. The striking pain within his spark as burning fire spread across his body then as his anya died. The shouting that came afterwards as Ariel parents tried to fight back as his father arms circle around him pulling them away from the fight.

"It's not fair. Why did this had to happen to us? What did we do to deserve this fate?" Dion asked as his small body began to quake from his crying.

He continued to cry as he buried his head into the berth sheets as his sobbing echo through the medical bay. He did not notice how Ariel chest rose higher than before or how her fingers twitch slightly as sleepily optic eyes open slowly closing then only for them to open again. Her audio ears picking up the sound of sobbing with a warm hand encased around her cold one. Turning her helm slowly to her left side, her hazily vision steadily clean up allowing her to see who was at her side.

"….Dion….?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any form of Transformers. I don't even own the characters of the T.V. Shows or comics or games even. They all rightfully belong to Hasbro. The only thing I do own is a laptop, games system and a few movies. **

**Translations from the terms that will appear in the story. **

Mech-Male

Femme-Female

Fille-girl

Garcon-boy

Enfant-baby

Apa-Father

Anya-Mother

Eomma-second Mother

Deuta-Second Father

Pitai-Sire

Fama-Carrier

Ignis-Spark

Anima-Soul

The terms Fille, Garcon, Enfant are French terms along with the word Femme meaning woman. Apa and Anya are the terms used in Thail to call one parents. The other words are just terms I found searching the net.

Chapter Two

Sapphire optic eyes stared down at polish white floor as her ped feet dangled from the seat she herself sat in. From time to time she would move her feet to relieve herself aboard for some time then stop just to resume. Steadily she rose her helm to look around the scenery before her and Dion as they waited for Council to decide on what to do with the information they had been given. When Scarlet had told them about the Council wanting to meet them and tell them what had happen to them. She had scream at the red and black femme as she grasp her helm as memories came forth.

Her optics eyes and nose were assaulted with scenes of blood and energon as her audio ears filled with cries, pleas, and screams of pain, terror and fear. Watching as a weapon was place into their servo hands as others servo hands and feet were binder together. Tears staining their cheeks as blood and energon colored the floor and bodies now. Pain bursting through her stomach now as the dagger bite into her very flesh.

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." _Said a sorrowfully voice as tears came down her face now watching as her blood and energon come out now as the dagger removed itself.

She didn't remember what happen afterwards only that darkness had taken her calming her mind from the raging storm within her. When she had awoken again Dion was on the berth now his arms wrap around her completely shielding her away from the universe and the horrors that plagued it. Unsure what to do now she was calm had just laid there. Listening to the sounds of Dion sleeping by her side, feeling his breath flow over her neck and shoulder as his chassis press against her arm in a steady rhythm which lured into a reflected state then staying that way till Chromia had come into med bay along with Railspike the mech who had found Dion.

Chromia was kind to her and assured her if she didn't want to talk to the council she didn't have too. They would tell the council she was just not in a state to speak about what happen and would be have to hold off till she was ready to speak.

"_And if I never what to talk about it. Then what?"_

_The soft blue femme give her a sad smile then, "If that what you want, Ariel. You can….but I'll tell you this it better to talk about it then to keep it in." _

Railspike had snorted at Chromia words getting the southern accent femme to hit him right in the shoulder. The large mech shrugged it off but Ariel swore she had seen him wince a little at the punch coming over to her berth then. His large arms moving and intertwining around Dion limp form pulling him away. That had been a mistake for Dion had woke up kicking, biting and punching like a demon from the void.

Railspike quickly laid Dion back onto the berth though even then Dion was still acting as a wild animal who had been cornered. It was only when she had touch him did the blue and yellow youth calm down taking in the area around him now. Railspike hadn't been put off by Dion reaction but rather sadden by it judging by the way his red optics eyes look at her friend. Then to forget what had happen Railspike had suggested they should get some food and energon seeing it had been sometime since they had a decent meal.

Dion and Ariel had agreed with blue and white armor mech feeling the hunger in their stomach tanks for food now and a thirst for energon to wash it down with. Just as they were about to help her get out of the berth Scarlet had return in medbay who at seeing Railspike picking Ariel up. Had quickly order the large mech to place back into the berth at once or he would feel her wrath. Railspike did what he was told hastily and back far away from her and berth now.

Chromia explain then they were only going to be taking them to the mess hell for some food and energon as youngsters were hungry and were in need of food. Scarlet had become quiet before speaking up then.

"_That all well a good, Chromia. But Ariel can't leave medical wing. Her wound isn't completely heal meaning it could reopen if she puts too much stress on it or turns suddenly." Scarlet said giving a heavily sigh as she look to the pink tyke. _

_Chromia become silent then said, "Alright, I understand. Dion, why don't you come with us? We…"_

"_No, I'm staying here with Ariel. If you want us to eat then bring the food and energon here." Dion said in such a authority tone it had both Chromia, Railspike and Scarlet looking at him in astonishment._

"_I don't know, kid. Scarlet might not like you guys messing up her med bay with food and energon." Chromia said trying to coax Dion. _

_Dion shook his helm, "I don't care. I'm not leaving her."_

"_Come on, tyke. You only be gone for a few hours it isn't like you won't see her again." Railspike said trying to help. _

"_I said no!" Dion snap at them only for Scarlet to close her optics eyes as her arms cross her breastplate. _

"_Fine, brat. You and Ariel can eat here but you have to clean up after yourselves, got it? Because so help me, if I find a spec a crumb. I don't care how much of tantrum you throw, I'm kicking you out!" Scarlet said sternly yet they could hear no bite in it. _

"_Yeah, okay, we can do that. Right, Ariel?" Dion asked looking to the pink fille now. _

_Ariel look at him for in truth she didn't want to be alone, "I like that." _

"_Right, well just to warn you two. This is military food and energon so it not going to be quit as tasty." Railspike said _

"_That because it meant to be healthy food." Scarlet said just to have Dion and Ariel groan at her words, "Shut it!"_

_Chromia laugh at Scarlet flare of temper, "Easy, Scarlet. Some junk food isn't going to hurt them. If anything it possibly comfort them." _

_Scarlet let out a shatter at the thought of junk food, "I always feel horrible after eating such type of foods."_

"_What are you some health nut?" asked Chromia ducking as a black servo come at her. _

"_Just go get their food! Before I change my mind!" Scarlet growl out to Chromia watching as the soft blue femme ran out of med bay sniggering. _

When the decision past Dion and she remind in med bay for the remainder of the trip having limited socialization with the crew even the captain who had come down into the medical wing twice had simply done this to have insurance the two of them were being taken care for and would be ready to face the military board.

Even then a few soldiers would come in from time to time with various illness and complaints about their bodies or neuro-linkers not linking up. The crew members would make small talk with them but it was clear to Dion and Ariel the talks were out of pity for what they had gone through.

The ones who did interact with them was mainly Railspike, Chromia and Scarlet held no pity towards them just understanding and sympathetic thoughts. It was something Dion and herself found they need more than the looks of pity sent their way. It had taken had taken two months till they reach their homeworld galaxy and enter the Mikey way system heading straight for the homeworld. As Railspike, Chromia and Scarlet had request temporary shore leave in order to accompany Dion and Ariel to the Military Council for questioning.

Now here they were sitting on a bench awaiting for whatever was to happen next as Ariel lookout pass the hallway and glass to a small open space within the castra allowing a small bushes, grass, elm trees and birches to grow as a stone pathway lead from one end of the building to the other. For a while, Ariel wish she could go into that small place of nature forgetting the hard cold bench her bottom sat in along with everything else.

"How much long do we have to sit here?" Ariel asked moving her helm to see Chromia who lean against the wall of the hallway.

"Not sure, but I would think they would have been done by now." Chromia said giving a small frown to two sets of doors right behind them

"Not a chance, if anything they will be taking their time with this." Railspike said moving away from the wall standing before the glass window looking out.

"Why?" Dion asked his voice held a tone of restless, "You said that if we told the truth, it would be done and over with."

"Tyke, what you two just told them scared the void out of them. And fear has a way of making people acting stupid. I would take comfort in the fact they are taking so long. It means logic is at work not their fears." Railspike said composed voice getting the two youngster attention since he and Chromia had been in the meeting listening to what Dion and Ariel had to say.

"Is what we said truly that frightening?" asked Ariel watching as the train mech continued to look out the window.

"I hate to say it but Railspike is right. The synthetics had always act a certain way all this time. For them to just start taking our kind with Dion confirmed it only for Ariel to tell about the synthetics performing the so called tests. It has got to have the council in an uproar on what their next move should be." Chromia said as her optics eyes glaze to the side as a look of displeasure came to her face.

"But the Legion will find a way to stop them, right? My Apa said we have the best military force in the galaxies since the Battle of Thebes!" Dion said in affirmed voice it held no doubt what so ever.

Railspike turn away from the window his red optics eyes staring at the floor, "Perhaps, a lot of things can happen from here till tomorrow. We…"

"Are you saying the Legion will lose?!" Dion shouted jumping off the bench now as his small servo hands clenched into firsts.

Railspike said nothing as young blue and yellow youngster look at him with a burring anger in his pale blue optics eyes glaring at him. _'How can someone like him have so much hate?' _thought Railspike seeing the anger and rage burning within those pale blue optics eyes just to kick himself mentally. _'You know why, Railspike. You just don't want to believe someone his age can hold such dark feelings.' _ Turning around, blue and white mech kneel down coming face to face with Dion.

"That is not what I'm saying, what I'm saying is this. We can never be too sure about anything or anyone for fate change it a mere moment. For now, the Legion looks as if they can kept the synthetics away but one single gain of rice change all of that." Railspike said using a words of wisdom.

Dion anger fade away replace by one of confusion, "What dose rice have to do with war?"

Railspike give an unbelievable stare at Dion as Chromia burst out laughing at his words while Ariel brought up her servos hands covering her mouth to silent her giggles.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

The military Council meeting room was a vastly large room able to hold up forty mechs and femmes within the circular rows of seats and counters to the right side of the room with small stairs leading up between the rows of counters. While down below a rectangular table held five highest members of military council to be seat before them. Sunlight filling the room coming out four tall wide widow's right behind the military council table.

In the center of the room was small cubicle and chair standing before the long rectangular desk as the mech and femme facing the military council would face them while having their back to the rest members watching them having been by two guards who lead them to the cubicle by the right side were two doors stood.

"What the garcon said has confirmed our worst fears. The synthetics are taking our kind but for what purpose. That remind in the dark." Said Axial a sky walker with dark blue and yellow colors as golden optics eyes look down at the report before him high above the floor with the rest of the military Council.

The military board was head by five advisors and honored veterans who had lead and lost battles to synthetics appointed by those of military assembly through the real power was said to be held by the Praetors as the military board was a means of counsel. Or so it had been in ancient times and days of old yet during these more modern times the balance of power began to shift more into the military board then the Preators who were appearing less and less through the war.

It had the people of Terratron concerned and worried what this mean to their race. The preators were voice of the people and of The One. Without then some worried they would never gain victory over the synthetics. Even as the Military Council ensured them even as more power was given to them. The preators were still being held at high standards and appeared when it was necessary though it seemed the Preators would not appear for this meeting.

"Reminds in the dark? Axial, we all know what they are doing to those poor mechs and femmes. They are experimenting or dissecting us even as we speak!" Erlking growled out his green optics glowing while his black and white armor flared out.

"We don't know that. Our intelligence division has report nothing of the sort or any hint that is exactly what is happing." Said a white, gold and black medabot with bull like horns and glowing green optics eyes.

"Oh, yes, because we can always trusted in what our intelligence division has to say always update, yes? What happen to the citizens of Avalon are proof of that." Erlking natural tone but the mention of Avalon had the Council sitting up straight and rigid getting white, gold and black medabot to narrow his optics eyes.

"If you wish to bring up the past, Erlking. Then perhaps we should take a look to your own then, hmm? What with the tragic loss of Edo during the battle of…"

"Snow, Erlking, enough! You are losing sight of what this meeting is about!" shouted a femme with copper color armor as bright as polished bronze now. Her yellow optics bright with fear and worry as Snow the medabot and Erlking a triple mech fought.

Snow and Erlking bow down their helms at the femmes words as she continued on, "We have discussed this before and what had happen is proof we need to reinforce the outer ring of our territory!"

Shouts of protests and outrage meet the copper color femme words at the thought of send most of the fleet to protect the outer ring leaving them vulnerable to trouble within the inner ring. She watch as member of the Council shouted out there rage evident on their faces.

"Silence!" Axial shouted getting some the members to still their voices, "What Oriana has said never ringed truer than ever before! If we lose the outer ring, we will have the synthetics right on our doors possible within two years times!"

"It will mean nothing if most of our power is in the outer ring leaving the inner ring open to pirates and riders and the likes. What do you suggest we do to keep the criminals in check?" Snow said now getting Axial to look at him.

"Increase the inner guards' patrols and wages along with a budget increase to them. More funding towards them. More guards on patrol routes within the inner ring will ensure pirates, riders and salve traders will be kept in check…."

As Axial continue to speak another member of the military Council sat in her seat watching as four youngsters bickered among themselves on whether or not to increase the patrols around the outer ring and raising the inner guard budget along with inner guard patrols. Her alpha blue optic eyes turn her attention from the large room to the twin doors were two youngsters sat at waiting on what was to be done with them.

"What about the minors? What are your plans for them now that you know the truth?" asked shutter green and Patrick green armor with highlights of white on her winged audio ears, shoulders, servos hands, hips and peds.

Her voice as soft and firm quickly end the council bickering amongst them getting all four attention. Axial and Snow glace at each other for a passing second then to Erlking and Orinana as they though over the green armor femme words. But it was Erlking who cleared his throat before speaking to the oldest member of their board.

"From what we were told and from the use of Genetic Data Base, the minors had no family or relatives to take them in. Leaving us no choice but to place them in state run orphanage till they are of adult age." Erlking said watching the multi-color femme.

Nothing came to her face or her optic eyes as her arms lay in front of her desk listening to Erlking words for a time. The quiet from oldest member had Erlking, Axial, Snow and Orinana shifting in their seats like youngsters who were waiting to know if they said and did the right thing or not.

"I see." Said the multi-color femme placing her palms on the desk as she push her chair back standing up now.

"Beta…." Snow said hesitantly seeing her walk away from the rectangular desk now leaving them and the rest of counsel.

"Please, Snow. Do not concern on what I'm about to do. There are more important matters that require your attention." Beta said softly it was almost as if she was telling him she care not what he or the others did during her absence.

"Ah…well then….we shall carry on then." Orinana said lightly shifting uncertainly in her chair.

"You do that. But please, inform me if there are any _important _changes." Beta said walking down to the twin doors giving no notice to the others were the doors open by one of the guards. Giving her a polite nod of the helm yet keeping his optic eyes forward.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

When the doors closed behind her, her alpha blue optic eyes moved to the corner of her eye to see were Dion and Ariel sat. Her optic eyes moving as Railspike and Chromia move to stand before the youngsters now with Scarlet having return sat between the two minors. She could feel older ones optic eyes on her awaiting on what she had to say.

"First off, I like to thank all of you for coming all this way and giving testimony of what you two went through. I know, it must have been hard and painful to recall what was done yet you two have shown great courage and strength it reveals much of your characters." Beta said softly as her optic eyes glazed to Dion and Ariel never breaking away.

Dion broke contact first, "Thank you, milady. We, Ariel and I hope this will help the Legion."

"As do I." Beta replied as she moved her servo over Railspike and Chromia motioning for the two of them to move away.

Railspike and Chromia glance at each other for a second then step aside along the older femme to walk to Dion and Ariel. Kneeling down before them, she glance first over Dion taking in his small size and colors. Bringing up her right servo her fingers wrap around his small chin tilting his helm up to look at her straight into her own eyes.

As their eyes locked into one other a flicker pass as the walls around the young lad soul and spark drop allowing her to see within. A home once full of warmth and humanity now was filled with a burning heat as the young lad sat at a table with his father and mother who seemed oblivious to fire as they ate. Yet the parents' movements began to still till they move or talk no more as their bodies became riddled with wounds as energon and blood poured out staining the floor below.

A burning flames began to creep into home like long bony fingers towards the youngster who sat waiting no longer laughing as he once did. Shadows moving to the table changing and shifting into a mech and femme beside Dion parents and just like them. Their bodies were covered with cuts and gashes making the pool of energon and blood larger.

'_We yield to them! We didn't even try to fight! So why? Why did they attack us?! Why did they have to kill my mother and father? Why did they have to take Ariel parents? WHY WAS I SO WEAK?!'_

Beta felt Dion lurch away from her now his optic eyes blinking rapidly no doubt trying to understand what had just happen between him and her. Taking care then, she had the young pink fille chin in her own servo hands now getting those sapphire optic eyes to look into her own as had Dion do.

The same thing happen again only this time she was greeted with Ariel standing in a aisle a look of fear and despair on her face. A subtle red color all over with dark green undertones on her hands, knees, elbows with matching eyes was standing before her. Her servo clap together hold what Beta knew was an energon blade as tears ran down her cheeks.

All around them were bodies lying on the shuttle floor while the air was pierced with a feeling of betrayal and loss. It held more strongly onto Ariel and the unnamed femme as shadows moved about them with glowing optics eyes watching them. She heard someone whisper then to the unnamed femme making her cry even harder as her servo hands shook. Ariel look straight at her now with pleading words falling from her lips yet Beta could not hear them but see it.

The subtle red femme shook her helm once and mumble something to the pink lass as she moved forward then diving the energon blade into Ariel stomach causing her to scream out in pain, fear and betrayal.

'_I trusted you! You said you would protect me! You promised you won't hurt me! Why did you betrayed me like this?! I'll never forgive you! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE ANYONE LIKE YOU!'_

Beta watch as Ariel cried out closing her optics as tears threaten to fall only to have two young servo hands push her back causing her to fall to the floor now. Scarlet shouted out a name as Dion protectively between her and Ariel. His pale blue optic eyes burning with a strong sense protection and attachment.

"Easy, young one. I'm no harm to her." Beta said steadily as she brought herself up onto her knees now.

"What you do to us?!" Dion asked boldly but his voice cracked just a little under the pressure.

Beta did not answer straight away when Ariel suddenly wrap her tiny arms around Dion arm pulling him away from her. The young lass place her peds down on the cold floor as she stood up at her full height with her helm held high even with tears in her optics eyes.

"I don't think she meant to hurt us, Dion. I think she just want to know something about us, right?" Ariel asked the multi-green femme trying to calm her friend.

"Indeed, and now I have my answer." Beta said closing her optic eyes as she stood up.

"And what answer is that?" Railspike asked his own body tense from what had just transpired. Ready to jump in between her and the youngsters should it prove otherwise with Chromia and Scarlet doing the same. Chromia servo hand on the rim of her gun as Scarlet held a small thermal blade scalpel.

"That they will be coming to live with me till they are of legal age." Beta said evenly it through the group into a loop.

"Say what?" Chromia said

"Could you repeat that?" Scarlet asked

"Do you have a better suggestion for this solution? With no family or relative of any kind, the two tykes will be place into a state orphanage till they come of age. Is that what you want?" asked Beta giving the three older Terratron an even look.

"No, of course not! But after what just happen, whatever just happen, you can't believe we will allow you to take them under your care." Scarlet said sensitively

"Then do you plan to adopt them?" Beta asked Scarlet then over to Chromia and Railspike awaiting to see what they would say next.

"We could do that. There are no laws saying we cannot do so." Chromia said just for Beta to shake her helm at her.

"And how would you rise them? Do you have family willing to take of them in when you're off on duty? And what of when you come back? Could you handle the responsibility of taking care of two youngsters who will need to go to school, doctors, play dates and such the things a like. And what if they get in trouble only for you to be on tour?" Beta said purposely getting the soft blue femme to quiet.

"Stop talking to Mai that way!" Ariel snap out, "You don't know her! Maybe she could take of us! Maybe we will be on our best behavior! Never cause her any trouble or getting into fights! Do all the chores she leaves us and….and…."

"Ariel, hey now, it be okay." Scarlet said moving over to young pink fille wrapping her red and black stripe arms around her now as she hiccup with tears falling.

Dion growled as his dental teeth grind against one other, "Don't we have a choice in who we stay with?"

"Under normal circumstances the two of you would have already been place in a foster home awaiting to be adopted. But since this isn't normal circumstances." Beta said

"Even then they still would have been place in the foster system. Why would someone like you, a point member of the military Council want to adopt them?" asked Railspike sensing that something was amiss here.

"You need a reason?" Beta asked glancing over her shoulder to look at the blue and white armor mech.

"I do." Railspike replied his face stern showing he was not going to move on the issue.

"And what of the reasons I given before? Were they not enough? Think long and hard, soldier, you know what I mean. You have two brothers you now have to watch over." Beta said taking in how Railspike stiffen at her words. But those red optics eyes moved away taking in the window and scenery before him now.

"Railspike?" asked Dion looking up at the older mech now who momentarily gaze at him before sighing.

"She right, Chromia. I, you or Scarlet just can't take them in. It hard work to raise a minor much less two. Trust me, I know, and it is very hard."

"Railspike, you can't be serious about this! Did you not see what just happen?!"

Railspike turn his glazed to Chromia, "I did. But we also have to think what best for them. Are we really in a position to take Ariel and Dion in?"

A deep frown came to Chromia face as her servo hand grip the rim of her gun tighter. She knew Railspike was speak the truth but she just couldn't give them up. Not like this and not to someone like Beta. She may been on the military Council longer than the others but there was something old, ancient about her it had her on pins and needles. Turning away, the soft blue femme stared down at Dion and Ariel for a minute then at Scarlet.

"You haven't said much about this. What do you think about all of this?" asked Chromia watching the medical femme.

Scarlet stayed silence for a time before speaking, "Perhaps a compromise can be reached? What Railspike said is true. We are not really in a position to take them. No matter how you look at it."

"A compromise? Have you lost your mind?" Chromia asked hotly getting Scarlet to scowl at her.

"Then what do you suggest? If you have an idea or inkling of any kind. Then by all means, tell us and we will listen to it." Scarlet said ardently getting the other femme to look away.

A uncomfortable silence fell on them a Chromia grit her dental teeth as one servo hand grip the rim of her gun tight she believe it was about to break under the presser as her fingers dig themselves into the palm of her servo hand.

"Why do you want them? And do not say it from the kindness of your ignis!" Chromia demanded giving an expression which said if the truth was not spoke she would not give in.

Beta sighed, "Very well, I shall you."

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Beta home was fairly ordinary from someone who was a point member of the military Council when Dion and Ariel had been expecting a large and eye-catching mansion with at least a hundred servants at the fronts doors waiting to greet their master of the household with a vast meadow for a front yard with decorative bushes and hags keep in an orderly fashion or style into various forms and animals which would take a day drive just to reach the front doors. With carefully cut grass that stayed green all year around with gardeners attending to it.

Yet even when Beta brought them to her own personal transport with no driver of any kind or a fancy transport the other military council had. Dion and Ariel had whisper to one other she must have given the driver a rest day which was kind of her even when they had stood at the edge of curve staring at it.

"Is something wrong?" Beta had asked them as she walk around the transport.

"No, nothing wrong." Ariel said quickly before Dion said something even as Beta stared at her.

"Well, get in. It's a long drive to your new home." Beta said opening the door and seating herself in.

"It will never be our home." Dion whisper harshly getting Ariel to gently squeeze his arm.

"I know that. But…for now….can't we just pretend?" Ariel asked as Dion moved toward the back doors of the transport.

"You can pretend. I won't." Dion said letting Ariel get in first then following.

Dion tried to ignore the small sad frown on Ariel face as she buckled herself in and look at the floor. He even tried to forget the glance Beta give him as he seated himself in turning his helm out to the window referring to watch the landscape pass by then acknowledge the painful hush between him and Ariel. As they began to leave the city, Dion took in how the city change slowly from it tall towering buildings and skyscrapers into humble rows of homes and academies then into open fields and meadows.

"What do you think her home is like? It must be big and grand if she lives out here." Ariel said breaking the hush.

"It must be. They say those of the Council and Praetors have the best houses ever to be built." Dion said turning away from the widow.

"I guess we have to be snobby and fancy now." Ariel said pressing herself back against the seat now as she look up at the roof.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Dion

"You see the shows and vids! How the council members go about talking with nobles and aristocrats and the likes. How they hold themselves up and speak with fancy words. And how they enjoy eating the stinky cheese while saying 'ser' and 'madam'."

"I hate stinky cheese!"

Ariel shrugged, "It won't matter. They expect you to eat it and say 'ser' and 'madam' while doing so."

"I'll sooner eat snails and below raspberries their way then to do what they say." Dion said in defiance.

"For your information, they do eat snails and bellowing raspberries while in amongst them is considered very rude manners." Beta said getting the two youngest to look at her.

"That a lie! No one would want to eat snails!" Dion said arguably getting a small laugh from her.

"Didn't you just say you would eat one?" Beta asked getting Dion stutter in infuriation, "But don't worry, I do not attend many gatherings or festivities unless it held some importance. And neither will you two unless it necessary."

"So….no stinky cheese?"

"No stinky cheese."

"What about having to ser and madam all the time? Don't you get tired of that? Or being snooty all the time?" Ariel asked

"Well, saying ser and madam is expected just as you would say thank you and please. As for being snooty? No, you don't have to be anyone but yourself." Beta explain to Ariel.

"And who is that?"

"That is something you must discover for yourself. I nor anyone else can do that but you."

Ariel face scrunch up as her mind tried to figure out the mean to Beta words slowly nodding in understanding now. Truthfully, she didn't believe she would like being among the nobles or aristocrats with all their so called social graces and fake kindness but if want Beta said was true they would only attend the gathering because it was necessary, she would try to get along with them.

"When we get to your home, what will Dion and I be doing?" Ariel asked changing the subject now.

Beta let out a small laugh, "Using the rest of the day to rest and recover from your journey and getting to know the place. While I talk to a few of the school headmasters around the area to see how soon I can get you into a private academy and working out a list of activities you will be doing once school is over for the day."

Dion lean over to her, "I bet activities is code for chores."

"As long as I don't have to do dishes. I'm fine with anything else." Ariel whisper back to her garcon companion.

"Here we are." Beta said suddenly getting the two to look up hurriedly to see just were they would be now staying.

"Eh? Is this it?" Dion asked looking out to a one-story brick house with windows on the left and right side of the house. A good size porch with lawns chairs and table for guests to sit out front of the house letting glaze out a reasonable scope of yard while admiring what Dion and Ariel came to see was Urabe area.

"Yes." Beta said pulling her transport vehicle into the drive way now coming to a stop then turning off the engine as she turn in her seat. "What? You were expecting Tintagel Castle?"

"No, but…"Ariel said leaning against the door exterior as she stared out to the area around them now, "you're a military counsel. Shouldn't you be living in a really big house or mansion?"

Beta huffed, "I live a very simple life. I know I'm a military counsel, the entire population of Terratron knows I'm a military counsel. I don't need to live a in a fancy house or mansion to tell people."

"Does that mean I won't get a butler? I always imagine want it would be like to have one." Dion said looking up to the rear view mirror only to meet cold optics now.

"Having a butler is not like having a pet, Dion. You can't have one just you as can have some toy, device or any inanimate object. They are people just like you, just like Ariel and me. Understand?" Beta said coldly

"Yes ma'am." Dion said stuttering a bit.

"Good, now came on." Beta said getting out the vehicle now.

"What was that about? All I did was ask a simple question!" Dion said crossly to Ariel.

"I don't think it was your first question that made her mad. It was the second part?" said Ariel opening the door now.

"That doesn't mean she should get angry! I was just wondering what it would be like and then she goes a snap my helm off." Dion said closing the door now as he walk around the vehicle.

"Maybe she has a reason? We don't really know her well, maybe she has a friend or colleague who a butler. Plus, you made it sound like you want to own one." Ariel said as he came by her side.

"Well, I don't! I thought it would nice to have someone like that around." Dion said as they walk side by side to the porch.

"I can understand that. They always seemed to have witty personality on the vid shows." Ariel said as they came to a stop before the porch.

"And one-liners." Dion add as he look to an open door while Beta stood to the side waiting for them.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to come in?" Beta asked waiting for them now.

Neither of two of them moved as they stood there shifting on their peds as they both look at the open door before them. Without a word, Ariel reach out to Dion letting her fingers brush against his a means to dwindle the feeling of fear, anxiety and downheartedness that had seeped into her very anima and ignis. Yet it was warm fingers began to twine themselves which pull her out of her melancholy getting light blue optic eyes to look over into pale blue optic eyes.

"Together?" asked Ariel

"Together." Dion said


End file.
